So Much For Happy
by Just.Pieces.In.Their.Games
Summary: Katniss recently moved to California with her Mother and sister, feeling anger underneath everything no matter what she's doing. Gale, a boy nearby has an interest in her, and Katniss doesn't know how to say no. She's only seen a picture of this boy Peeta from Johanna, and already she feels something, something Gale wishes was for him. Rated M for Lemons. And some language.
1. The Big Move

**For all the lemon lovers out there, what _you_ are looking for I believe is in chapter 7 :}**

I sigh, looking around at the blank baby blue walls that will now serve as the holster of my boy band posters. Everything is so foreign to me, right down to the two floor-to-ceiling windows by the bathroom door.

"Katniss!" My mother yells from downstairs, obviously needing me to help with something.

"Yeah." I yell back. It wasn't a question, just a statement that barely showed how depressed I am about this situation. I wander out of my room, thinking for a moment: _Which way are the stairs, dammit!? _I walk to the left then, feeling a fool, rush back to the right and stomp down the stairs.

My mother holds two small boxes in her hand as Prim, my little sister, runs past me. "Yes?" She asks mom, smiling at the presents in her grasp. "What's that?" She points a small finger to the cubes.

"They're surprises. I thought they'd make the whole 'new home' thing easier." Mother says, smiling, she hands us our gifts.

"It's a house mom, not a home." I mumble, snatching it from her hand. Prim opens her, squealing as she unveils a charm bracelet, her name on one charm, and Prim's favorite place on the others, places like New York City and Hawaii. _Costly for a woman that could barely afford this house, _I inwardly snap.

"What's yours Katniss?" Prim asks, a smile stuck on her petite pale face.

I open the box slowly, and I'm ashamed to say I was stupid enough to think I'd get something like a gold necklace or maybe, _just _maybe, car keys. Ah hell, that'll never happen. But what I see, I can honestly say, did surprise me. "Wow," I say flatly, "A… Pin." I lift it up to the light, its dull color grasping not one ray of it. It's in the form of a circle, a bird on the inside of it, carrying an arrow in its beak.

"Do you know what it is?" Mother asks, stroking Prim's hair, looking at me.

"A _pin_." I repeat.

"It's a pin of a Mockingjay. It's a bird that isn't supposed to exist, defying all odds. Kind of like your five-pound-eight-week-early self sixteen years ago." My mother says. "It's the symbol of a rebel, which I know you're not but you sure do act like one sometimes." I sigh. She got it because it resembles me, because it reminded her of my self-centered ignorant self. My description is a bit different than hers, though.

"Thanks mom." I mutter, pulling her into a hug. She kisses my cheek when I pull away and immediately I feel the hormonal angry Katniss returning. I stare down at the pin, still not seeing any beauty. Anywhere. Prim gets mother to help her put on her bracelet as I walk upstairs, my eyes not leaving my newest piece of property to be lost in my new room.

* * *

Mom forces me to take Prim for a walk on the beach which, just so you know, is our fucking backyard. Not complaining, though I'm not saying I like it either. Think about it, all winter it will just be there, mocking you since you can't go for a stroll on it.

Prim lollygags behind me, kicking the sand and picking up a shell. "Look Katniss." She says, showing me.

"Oh cool." I lie, nodding. She examines it, turning it this way and that in her hand to extract all of the sand. She walks to the water, dipping it in and taking it back out. I watch her closely. So closely I don't realize how far we've wandered from the house. I look back, and realize something else: I don't know which one is our house. Shit.

"… isn't it, Kat?" Prim is asking me a question, but I didn't catch most of it.

"W-what?" I stutter, looking back to her.

"I said this place is really pretty, isn't it?" She repeats, raising an eyebrow. _No it's hideous, _what am I supposed to say?

"Oh yeah, it is." I continue walking, glancing from the ocean to the houses lining it. They're tall and skinny, many of the resembling a stretched out cabin. A dock reaches out to the sea like a desperate hand, a three young figures sitting in its palm. Prim has stopped walking once again, but I keep my eyes on the pier. I scream comes from one of the people on the end, its young and piercing, making me wince as there's a splash. A head pops back up to the surface, screaming "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKER!" The head starts to approach the shore, seeing me last minute.

"Oh my GOD!" She squeals again in anger. "I hate her, stupid fuck…" She notices Prim and stops herself. She laughs awkwardly, dripping on to the untouched sand. "Hi."

"Hi." I mutter, observing her. "You're a little wet." I say making her smile.

"That's what my boyfriend said to me last night." She jokes, and we both giggle.

"What?" Prim asks quietly.

"Johanna." The girl announces, offering me her hand, and I take it.

"Katniss. This is my sister Prim." I tell her and she nods. "What was all that about?" I ask.

"My brother's stupid-ass girlfriend shoved me into the water." She growls, glancing over her shoulder. My mother doesn't like cursing and if she met Johanna she'd surely flip her lid.

"Prim, you can walk back alone, can't you?" I ask her and she nods warily. "_Bye_." I say, egging her on with my eyes. She turns and wanders off, her small frame becoming smaller than usual. I look back to Johanna, her straight smile mischievous. Her blonde hair is flat against her head, her extravagant curves emphasized by her soaked clothes.

"Let me introduce you to my brother." She says with a grin, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the dock dragging me to the end where a tall brown hair boy and a short blonde haired girl sit close together. "Gale," Johanna snaps, and the boy turns around, revealing his handsome face and gray eyes. "I want you to meet someone. Katniss, this is my brother Gale."

"Hi there." He smiles, that too is dashing. I look to the girl by his side and observe her quickly. She has a small body with beautiful features, and soft perfected hair.

"This is, uh, Madge." Johanna says, very unfriendly. I nod at both of them, as Madge stands and shakes hands with me.

"You just move in that house down the road?" She asks.

"Yeah." I mutter, my shy demeanor taking over. Well, more like secluded and unwilling rather than shy. "I can't say I'm liking it so far, but I am a teenager." I add, my pathetic crack at a joke.

Madge laughs, nodding. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I feel like living in a shell, sometimes I feel like being the center of attention." She says, her adorable smile making me feel a little shameful of mine.

"Any who, Katniss is coming out, so don't drag in any diseases, Madge, okay?" Johanna snaps, smiling sarcastically as Madge rolls her eyes. Johanna takes my hand again, stomping off to the house adjacent of the dock, sliding open the back door with force. I study the façade of the building, noticing its pale color and multiple plants decorating the small patio we stand on momentarily. Johanna tugs me in the house.

* * *

"I hate that chick." She mutters, pulling a phone out of her back pocket and planting it on the counter.

"Why?" I ask in a slightly unfamiliar voice that doesn't necessarily match mine. I shake my head, but she has her back turned.

"She thinks she's so high and mighty 'cause she's dating Gale. Like, what the fuck? What makes you so great?" She rambles. Usually I would fantasize about ripping girls like Johanna's heads off, but somehow she's different, and I like her.

"Wow." I grumble, and she turns to me as if to say 'Right?!'and I laugh at her expression. She walks over to the large double door fridge, opening it and pulling out two cherry cokes.

"Any who," she says for a second time, "How old're you?"

"Sixteen." I tell her, "From Washington, moved down to California because my mother's boyfriend broke up with her and she was embarrassed out of her wits to even show her face." I offer the information quickly, knowing the question was coming.

"Wow, and I thought Madge was sad." She leans against the counter, her hair still dripping.

"Maybe you should go change, you know, because…" My voice trails off, my point obvious.

"Not allowed. They're installing carpet upstairs in the hallway to my room, and if I go up there like this my ass is dead." She smiles, and I nod.

"You could come to my place, borrow some clothes." I offer, opening the can of soda, leaning on the marble counter with my elbow.

"Won't there be like, moving guys everywhere?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. She brings the soda to her plump lips and takes a sip. I rub some of the condensation off of my can and nod. "Thanks." It sounds like she's a little surprised I'm actually being friendly.

* * *

"That fit?" I ask through the bathroom door of my bare bedroom, leaning against a wall that isn't blocked my boxes.

"Yup, it's a little snug but it's fine." She opens the door and I see something that makes me angry. It's a shirt I usually would wear on a lazy Sunday, lounging around. But on her, it looks like something you would wear to a bonfire in which you hope to catch a few wandering eyes. I offered her a pair of blue jeans which ride low on her hips, while they're usually most unflattering on me.

"Yeah, you look great." I cover, smiling at her. My mom had done her mom thing, making me introduce Johanna to her and Prim before we ran upstairs, giggling at a mover who we'd decided was cute. I check my phone, reading the time. 5:57, good god, I thought it'd be earlier. I announce to her how late it is.

"Oh shit." She mutters, "I've got to be home in a half an hour." She checks her own phone, checking for something. "I want to show you someone." She smile devilishly once again, walking to me and showing me a picture of a blonde boy with eyes bluer than the ocean out back. His sweet smile it heartwarming, dashes of what looks like paint smudged into his hair. "His names Peeta. Oh god, I absolutely adore him, though we're not a thing. But I hope that changes soon."

Once again, Johanna has made me feel inferior. She could get this gorgeous boy as easily as she wanted, she just makes me feel better about myself by saying that there's a chance it won't happen. Her perfect body and gorgeous features make me feel like a loser, which next to her, I guess I am. "He is handsome." I say honestly.

Johanna leaves and I skip dinner, not feeling too hot. By the time its seven, I get bored with unpacking boxes and just lie down where I am on the floor. I close my eyes and the picture of "Peeta" flows through my mind. I smile and drift off to sleep.


	2. Peeta

Today's the day my uncle, Boggs, comes to see the new house. He's a big guy with a good sense of humor so for once I'm looking forward to it. My uncle's wife divorced him _after_ he lost his legs in Iraq. How someone could do something like that, I don't know. He has two prosthetics now, and Boggs openly talks about his time in the war and that certain day, though it's his wife I, nor anyone else, ever speak of.

* * *

I walk downstairs as my mother calls me, practically falling on my but as Prim races past me. I hear her squeal and my uncle's husky voice, and when I turn the corner I give Boggs a smile. He looks good, not as muscular as he used to be, but I would blame that on something he can't help. "Hi Katniss." He smiles, opening up his arms for me and I gingerly accept his embrace, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"How you been, Boggs?" My mother asks. Boggs is my mother's true brother, and he loves her dearly. They could talk to each other all day.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. What's this?" He's tugging on the charm bracelet on Prim's small wrist.

"It's my special bracelet." She snaps playfully, pulling out of his grasp. Boggs chuckles and pats her head.

"How was the move Katniss? Met anyone you like yet?" He turns to me, raising an eyebrow. My mother crosses her arms as if to warn: 'Do NOT bring up that girl from yesterday'.

"Yes actually, I made friends with a neighbor down the street, Johanna. I was actually wondering if I could go to the store with her today…" I say rolling from my heels to the balls of my feet, clasping my hands in front of my angelically. Boggs jokingly does the same next to me, making me crack my façade with a giggle.

"Boggs!" My mother snaps, sighing after we don't reply. "Yes Katniss you can go. I want your phone on you and I want you home by nine. At the latest!" She adds quickly.

"Oh thank you mom!" I say, hugging her.

"You're so loved when she gets what she wants." Boggs mumbles, smiling as I glare at him. I tell them I'll be leaving at noon, and go upstairs to get ready.

* * *

At 2:00, me and Johanna arrive at the mall which was an hour away, after she made me help her with an outfit.

""why is the outfit important?" I had asked and she smiled like there was some sort of joke I wasn't in on.

"We're going to lunch with a couple of my friends, including Peeta!" She squealed, and I remember suddenly I was wearing a pair of jeans and a small Coca-Cola t-shirt.

"I'm _loving_ the vintage look you got going on." Johanna says as we walk towards Fudruckers, probably the most hilarious name of a restaurant, may I add.

"Oh, uh, it's just some old stuff I used to wear when I was younger." I mutter, tugging on the hem of my shirt, trying to conceal the skin that keep wanting to show.

"No, it's cute when you got a little showing." She pulls up my shirt a bit, tugging my pants down ever so slightly. "It's more likely someone'll ask for your number this way."

She walks me towards the middle of the restaurant, to a booth where a group of kids sit. It takes me a moment to recognize Madge, since her hair is tied of in a stylishly messy ponytail. She smiles warmly at me, and I give one to her, and Gale, in return.

"Scooch." She orders a young boy on the other side of the table. He's massive, with blonde hair and muscles the size of me. "Cato, seriously I'm not sitting over there." Cato sighs and scoots over so Johanna may sit. I scope the table but see all unfamiliar face other than Madge and Gale, whom I sit next to.

"I like the shirt." Gale mutters to me with a crooked smile and I feel my cheeks growing hot. I tug on the hem of his.

"Yours isn't too bad either, except the fact I hate brown." I joke and he chuckles.

"I'll remember that." His smile fades and he turns to everyone else. "Where's Peeta?" He asks. My heart jumps on impulse at the sound of his name and by the look on Johanna's face, she feels the same.

"His mom was making him do his brothers chores." Madge fills in "Why does that lady hate him so much?"

"No clue." Cato mumbles. We all order drinks, the others laughing in-between every sentence. Gale's eyes watch me as I sip my Coke and he very subtly puts his hand on his own thigh so the back of his fingers brush mine. I feel chills go down my spine, but I don't think they're good. I don't even know Gale.

"How was the move, Katniss?" Madge asks sweetly, touching my hand. I smile and tell her what I told my mother, that it was fine.

"I didn't honestly expect to meet so many people within 24 hours." I say, jumping as someone's voice rings out from behind me.

"Hi." He says to everyone, and I look behind me, only for my eyes to meet a stomach. I allow my eyes to travel upwards, over the pecs and shoulders to the perfect face of the boy Johanna showed me a picture of yesterday. He smiles down at me, and I find myself being speechless.

"Peeta, hi!" Johanna says with a smile, and Peeta returns it. Cato lifts his foot and taps my knee, signaling for me to move so Peeta can sit. I do so and when he does, his warm body squeezes next to mine and I smile unknowingly.

"Peeta." He says to me, shaking my hand as I tell him my name. There's this weird feeling I get as I touch his rough hand that goes from my fingers to my toes. "I like that name." He grins. His perfect blonde hair catches my eye. It looks like he runs his hands through it often, messing it up. A desire to run _my_ hands through it rushes over me.

"That makes one of us." I say quietly, my gaze dashing from his lips to his perfectly, blue ocean-like eyes. He chuckles at me, then turns to Cato as he's asked a question. I look at Johanna and practically jump out of my skin as her icy stare penetrates me. I look back, acting like a deer in headlights, not sure if I should run left or right. She looks down at her soda, taking a sip, most likely to cool her off. I shake my head.

"So you heard the carnivals coming?" Gale asks. I look at him and see he was talking to me.

"oh, uh, no. I haven't really heard anything really…" I mutter.

A small laugh. "Consider yourself informed." I smile, sarcastically thanking him. I listen intently to Cato's story of breaking his arm by sticking his hand out the window when he was five, and cringe at the details.

"That's nice Cato…" Peeta says, nodding while making the same sour face as me. "I'm proud to say I've never broken a bone. Don't plan on it either."

"Bet your mom does though." A brunette girl snaps, high fiving Cato as they laugh at their own insult.

"Oh by the way Clove," Peeta says to her, "I can't help pay for lunch. I left my money on your mother's dresser." I can't help but laugh, covering my mouth as the girl nods. The rest of the table joins me in a laughing fit, as well as some ouch's.

"Okay, okay, good one. Point for Peeta." Clove sits back, crossing her arms. I giggle into my hand, turning to Peeta. He smiles, almost proudly, for making me laugh. As they hysterics die down, I play with my hands in my lap awkwardly as Johanna takes a stab at Madge.

"Can you go one day without being rude to me?" Madge asks, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It depends if I'll ever be able to go a day without seeing your face." She snaps, studying her nails.

Peeta leans over and whispers into my ear: "Worst part about being surrounded by girls."

"What's the best part?" I ask

"I'm going to go ahead and say you."


	3. His Innuendos

** Lemons will be in the next few chapters. Calm yourselves, viciously dirty readers XD Also wanted to take this time to (even though it was the 29****th ****of August) say happy birthday to the king of pop Michael Jackson. Love you! 3**

Blood races to my cheeks as Cato playfully calls me "sexy", earning him a glare from Johanna. Suddenly she's very cold. I barely know Peeta _or _Gale and she's pissed when he smiles at me once or twice… Well okay sends a few hints too. I get that funny feeling in my stomach when my name rolls off his lips. Being squeezed next to him is, honestly, enjoyable. It's the fact that I'm _in-between_ him and Gale that bothers me.

I look over to Madge, and then down to her hands. They're clasped in her lap, while they used to be holding firmly onto Gale. A smile doesn't light up her face, not even when her eyes meet mine. _This is dandy_, I think to myself. I've managed to pull apart Madge and Gale, no matter how far, it's still sickening. The girl that was so friendly to me earlier is now being hostile, and the two boys I just happen to sit in-between are paying attention to me. Too much attention, I'm not comfortable with it. I try to patch things up with Johanna, hoping she'll think she was just overreacting.

"So Johanna, my mom really doesn't like you." I say, and then smile. "Want to spend the night?"

She's silent for a moment, and then grins. "Why, I believe my schedule's free." _Well then._

"Love is beautiful." Cato smiles. Every group of friends has to have that annoying ass. Cato's that annoying ass. I find myself smirking anyway. Something about him just makes you want to laugh. It may be his hard exterior and his inability to stop making wise cracks, I just don't know. Or the fact he and Johanna start to rap a Nicki Minaj song. Possibilities.

"So how old are you?" Peeta asks making the butterflies in my stomach fly around like the little skittish bugs they are. _Damn bugs. _

"Sixteen." I say curtly. I've never been talented at conversation. He smiles and twirls the straw that keeps floating to the top of his soda, slouching.

"Same," He looks at me, "Only for six more excruciating months, though."

"Doesn't seem so long… in dog years." I joke, and he laughs, a low _intriguing_ sound.

"This is true." He's lifts an eyebrow as Cato asks him if he remembers the time he was drunk and sprained his ankle. "You were drunk or I was?" He asks, confused.

"That was a stupid question. Me." Cato mutters grinning. He leans over the table studying Peeta as he racks his brain.

"No, are you sure it was me?" Peeta suggests. Cato frowns and shakes his head, dropping the subject.

"He's one to do that often." Gale whispers in my ear. I jump a little, and a wolfish grin appears on his face.

"To do what?" My voice is quiet, almost inaudible.

"Get drunk, hurt himself and not remember. But he's big and he's scary so I prefer not to intervene." I laugh and nod as if to say 'smart move'.

Our food arrives and we eat it quickly, conversation dying down for a good twenty minutes. I don't honestly like what I ordered, but don't ask me why I got it. It's a weird girl thing. If you don't eat much of it, you look petite and ladylike. I'm neither of these things, so I use these little tricks.

"Can I drive you home?" Gale asks. What? Didn't he drive Madge? _You already have a girlfriend, _I inwardly snap.

"No, I came with Johanna. Thank you, though." I look over to Madge. She scratches her temple, eyebrows raised. She obviously heard Gale's offer. Shit, I just made Johanna happy, now I have to try to befriend Madge all over again. _No you don't, you say that like you need to, _that little devil on my shoulder whispers in my ear and I frown. It could be right and it could be far from it.

We all stand and Johanna grabs a hold of Cato's shoulder, steadying herself as she fixes her shoe. "Bye Katniss. I hope to see you soon." Peeta's soft voice says to me, making me practically melt to a puddle on the floor.

"Same here." I smile at him as he turns and leaves. Someone taps me on the shoulder and Johanna grabs me by the elbow, tugging me to the opposite exit. I wave to Cato and the others since I was given no time to do otherwise.

When the blinding light of the sun hits my eyes I squint. "Was I right or was I right?" Johanna asks, letting go of me and walking towards her Chrysler Aspen.

"About what?" I ask, putting my hands in my back pockets, studying the Barnes & Noble store as I walk after her.

"Peeta is abso-fucking-lutely adorable." She turns and studies my face, her heels still tapping on the pavement.

"I can see where you're coming from, but I've seen hotter." I lie, and she looks satisfied with this answer, unlocking her car and stepping in as I walk around to the passenger side and do the same.

* * *

Mother said Johanna couldn't spend the night since there was only the couch to sleep on and a few beds lacking frames. Boggs is sleeping in the guest room with the most space since he needs it to get around easily by himself. At least that's what my mom thinks.

"Hi Boggs." I say, entering the kitchen walking by him. He sits next to Prim at the island in the middle of the room. I swear to god he acts eighteen. I walk to the fridge to check it, but mother sticks a plate in front of me, stopping me. "What's this?" I ask, taking it.

"Dinner. Eat it." She orders me, pointing to the stool next to Prim.

"Really mom? I just got back from eating lunch two hours ago." I give her attitude, though I'm starved.

"Really Katniss." She mutters, not looking at me. I throw a hand up, letting it slap back down on my thigh. I stomp to the seat next to Prim, plopping down and ignoring the food.

"Enough!" My mother yells, surprising me. "Katniss…" She slides a hand under her bangs, holding her forehead. "Do what I say for once?"

"I think this is abuse…" I mumble and her eyes snap open. Never _ever_ is it good to get this look from your parents. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What's wrong with you?" I shove a forkful of mac & cheese in my mouth, raising a sassy eyebrow.

"None of this is easy and you're making it worse."

"Katniss, give your mom a break. I know it's not fun to listen to your jokes, and I'm sure it's not fun being mad all the time." Boggs says, his brown eyes disapproving. I don't reply, just finish my dinner with my head down. Never, not once, has Boggs talked to me like that. It may seem like a simple thing for an adult to say to kid, but Boggs' never taken it into his owns hands to discipline me. I bring my dish to the sink and sulk upstairs without a word. I hear my mother thank my uncle behind my back and my face burns with anger. At my own god damned attitude.

* * *

I take a long shower, letting the water hit my bare skin like little kisses. I'm not ashamed to say I imagine those kisses coming from a certain pair of lips. Peeta's. _I'm _so_ lucky there's no such thing as mind reading,_ I joke with myself, turning off the water, stepping out and wrapping a towel around my wet middle. There's a light knock on the bathroom door.

"Prim, is that you?" I ask through the door.

"No." She answers. I swing the door open, frowning at her, keeping a vise grip on my towel.

"Why are you in my room?" My voice is angrier than I expected it to be, and I look down at her little hand, seeing my phone. "You _answered _my _phone?"_ I snatch it out of her hands, looking at the screen and seeing an unfamiliar number. I cover the speaker and say "Run fast, little girl. Fast and far." She scurries away, actually smiling.

I look at the screen once again. "Hello?" I ask, putting it to my ear.

"That was something." Peeta says his voice much different this way.

"Peeta? Oh… Yeah. I'm really not a bitch, I promise. I'm just that way to little children who answer my phone while I'm showering." I ramble and he laughs.

"Showering…" He mumbles as if pondering the thought. My heart flips.

"Yes, I do that." I cover with sarcasm, blushing. Prim pokes her head in my room again, and I point, mouthing for her to get out of my hair. She giggles, running away.

"I hope so. It's just I like the sound of that."

"Showering? Yeah it's nice." I pretend to be oblivious of his motive.

"So is the thought of _you _showering." I cover my mouth, my smile to broad to be natural. If he hits me with comments like this a few more times I'll end up looking like the Joker.

"Wait, how'd you get my number?" I ask.

"I asked Johanna. Wasn't hard, I just said 'can I have Katniss' number'." He jokes and I don't know whether to laugh or smack myself. Johanna wasn't happy when he just looked at me; imagine how she'll act now.

"Sounds like it was difficult." I say. I don't know why or since when, but sarcasm has become my natural defense to everything.

"More so than you think." I can practically hear his smile as I lie down on my bed, uncaring if I'm still soaking wet. "She was so angry at me for some reason. God knows why…" _You mean Katniss knows why?_

I sit back up, sitting pretzel style, being particularly careful to make sure someone who passes by doesn't get an eyeful. Like Boggs for example, who struts by, backtracking as I call his name.

"Yes ma'am?" He looks at me as if to say 'get off the phone'.

"Close the door?" I ask him, moving the phone to my shoulder so Peeta can't hear as well.

"It's almost nine o'clock, Kat. Off." I guess this is the new Boggs.

"I'm talking to a friend." I whine, pulling the phone to my ear and telling Peeta to hold on, though I leave out his name.

"What friend?"

"Madge. You don't know her." I say, sighing like my patience was running on end.

"Really Katniss get off the phone. Get dressed, go to bed. Your mom doesn't feel good and I'm going to take her spot for now. Mom says go to bed god dammit!" He yells sarcastically, looking over his shoulder. "Mom's going to get in trouble, Prim's door was open."

"You're an idiot Boggs. I'll go to bed in a minute, just let me say goodbye to Madge."

"Fine." He turns to leave, but I call after him.

"The door!" He reaches back, and closes it. I put the phone back to my ear, sighing once again. Wow, I do that a lot. "Sorry." I mutter.

"Who's Boggs?" He asks immediately.

"My uncle, why?"

"No reason." He mumbles, and I smile once again. There's nothing like the feeling of a man who wants to be the only one in your life, whether it be good or bad. But I prefer to see the glass as half full in this situation.

"I have to get dressed." I say, hinting that I have to go.

"That sucks." My heart melts at another one of his sexual innuendos. He says his goodbye and as do I. I get dressed quickly, switching off the lights, and hopping onto my mattress which lies on the floor. This is the second time I've drifted off to sleep with an image of Peeta in my head, but this time, it's not so innocent.


	4. Just Ask

**I know Peeta's flirty and a little kinky, but I like that since my favorite character in the HG is Finnick. Anyway, I don't think you'll complain when I get around to the lemons. :}**

I awaken after a restful night sleep. I look at the clock and see that it's only nine, but I have no desire to go back to sleep. There's something hard pressing against my hip, and I pull away the covers to see my phone. I unlock it, seeing there's a text from Johanna.

It says _Hey. Did Peeta call you? _I decide not responding is my best bet, since I always seem to get caught when I lie. I stick my phone in my bra like I always do for some reason, having one of those gorgeous stretches that you only can experience after waking up by yourself, no damned alarm clocks.

I hear low voices outside of my door, and I immediately know is Prim's since she can't speak when she first wakes up. She sounds like a little bullfrog. I stand up, pulling down my shorts from their uncomfortable position, and walk downstairs, following Prim.

* * *

"Hi." I say to Boggs as he sits on the couch doing… nothing really.

"Morning Kat." He mumbles. Boggs' not a morning person. I walk into the kitchen, Prim shoving past me towards her cereal. _Ugh I really don't want cereal. _I rifle through everything, looking for the ingredients for pancakes, waffles, something. My phone buzzes in-between the girls and I jump. I forgot I'd put it there, but I sure remember now. I pull it out, clicking on the _okay_ button. It's a text from no other than Peeta.

_We should hang out today. Everyone's going over to Madge's. _Oh great. I don't think I'm really wanted there, but I don't tell him that.

_I'm not a lovely sight in the morning. Morning, for me, lasts until about noon._ I press send, placing my phone on the countertop, pulling out the box of pancake mix that was shoved into the corner of the cabinet. My phone vibrates again.

_I'll be the judge of that._ My cheeks grow hot and I conceal my face with my hair as Boggs walks by.

"You making breakfast Kat?" He asks me and I nod, my fingers quickly sending a reply to Peeta, the best one I could think of.

_Well isn't someone playful? Haha._ I put the phone down once again, pouring the pancake mix into a bowl. I have to admit, I don't like saying those kinds of things, even in texts, while an innocent person is right next to me. It makes me feel dirty, though dirty isn't always bad. My phone goes off again.

_You haven't seen nothing yet._ I look over to Boggs and see he talks with Prim in the TV room.

_Well I hope to see more. _I press send and wait for his reply, half-heartedly stirring up the batter. When it buzzes again, I pick it up quickly.

_And you say I'm the playful one._

_I hope you are._ I don't press send yet, as I quickly drop my phone as my mother walks in the kitchen, pretending like I'm obsessively baking. My mind starts to get strange inappropriate pictures of Peeta in it. It makes me not want to eat, but I'm hungry for something else. I shake my head, shunning these thoughts. Though I can't say I don't like that feeling deep inside when he does say flirty things.

"Hi honey." Mother says to me.

"Hi mom." I smile and turn my head, but quickly look back. She gets the idea, and goes into the TV room with the others. I pick my phone back up.

_What time are you going?_ I finish the text and send it off, realizing I didn't turn on the stove. Man, I'm good at this, aren't I? I switch it on, waiting for it to heat up, anticipating Peeta's response.

_Noon. Can I pick you up at 11:30? What's your address?_

_402 Lana Drive. How far away does she live? _I press send as my mother asks me who I'm texting.

"A boy probably." Prim mumbles.

"Shut up, little girl. It's Madge. Can I go over to her house at half past eleven, ma?" I ask and she looks at me warily.

"How're you going to get there?"

"My friend Peeta offered to pick me-" I look down at my vibrating phone, "up."

_Not far, I just like talking to you._ My insides start to dance, just like when you're on a roller coaster and you feel you're flying out of the seat.

"Yeah." My mother says slowly, never taking her eyes off of mine, but I have an excuse to look away. I pour the pancake batter onto the pan, two equal sized circles. Mother looks away and I pick up my cell.

_I believe you meant flirting, Peeta. _I put it down, flipping a pancake, and Peeta replies fairly fast.

_One in the same. I'll see you then?_

_ It's a date. (that's just a saying, don't get me in trouble). _I put two pancakes onto a plate, and call Prim's name. She scurries in, her little feet shuffling and waddling, reminding me of a duck. "Little duck…" I mutter, smiling at her. Peeta has done the impossible: make me happy in the morning. My phone starts to shake.

_No promises._

* * *

I sit downstairs in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water when the doorbell rings, but I'm not fast enough, and my mother answers before I have the time to pour my drink down the drain and run out.

"Hello." She says, for some reason a little surprised.

"Hi Mrs. Everdeen. Is Katniss here?" He asks sweetly, and I smile at the act. He sees me and lifts his chin, his lips quirking upwards.

"Hey Peeta." I say, trying to clear my mind of his words this morning. "Bye mom I'll be back later." I say quickly, trying to shut the door as I step outside.

"Katniss, do you have your phone?" She asks.

"Yes mom, and I know be back by nine at the latest." I raise an eyebrow as if to ask 'you done?'

"Alright, answer me if I call!" She yells as I close the door, turning to Peeta as he walks down the steps toward his pickup truck. I'm a girl but I still know it's a Ford (it says it on the front.)

"Some acting skills." I smile at him, squinting through the mist of rain.

"I'm talented, what can I say? I've learned by having to ask my mother if I can go over to Gale's house many times. I don't even know Gale's middle name.

"Are you saying you're sneaky or a bad friend?"

He's silent for a moment. "That didn't come out how I wanted it to…" He mutters, opening the passenger side door as I climb in. It takes effort. I smile as he slides in the opposite side, looking at me for a moment.

"What?" I ask, looking down at myself. I'm wearing a plain black t-shirt, but this time it hugs my body, a pair of torn jeans and some Nikes. I look back up at Peeta, and see he was staring at my body as well. He shakes his head, starting the car. I watch him, a goofy smile on my face as he twists around, backing out.

The drive is short but Peeta isn't afraid to talk like I am. He flirts and he asks about me, questions one would ask if truly interested.

"What about you? The others were talking about your mom making you do your brothers chores." His eyes dart to my hand that grips my thigh, my thumb moving back and forth. I realize why he just did that, and clasp my hands in my lap.

"I don't know, I've never been a favorite." He mumbles, and I decide that might me a little too deep for right now. "Who's the 'little girl' that answered your phone last night?" He wears a grin, knowing I was embarrassed by her. Or maybe by the thought of me showering which seemed to entertain him so much…

"Primrose… well, Prim. My little sister. I'm going to regret how I treat her someday." I say quietly, gazing out the window.

"Family is allowed to hate family." Peeta looks at me, the hungry look in his eye gone, replaced by understanding.

"Doesn't mean they should." I retort. I cringe thinking he'll snap back but he just nods. A guy who makes me feel like I'm going to faint _and _he puts up with me? Absurd! I look back out at the passing trees and buildings as silence once again overtakes us.

"You're something else Katniss." My eyes meet his and I almost jump him right there. They're fierce and feisty, like he could devour me whole.

I lean towards him over the console, whispering: "You haven't seen nothing yet." throwing his words back at him. I tilt my head, watching his reaction. He smirks looking at me for a moment before his eye return to the road.

"When can I see more?"

"All you have to do is ask." I smile, leaning back.


	5. Teasing

**Peeta does go a little Christian Grey on Katniss sometimes, but that's fine WINK WINK**

"That sounds too good to be true." Peeta says, turning into the driveway of a house much bigger than my own. It's three stories with a massive front yard in which Madge talks to Gale. Not a good talk either.

"Oh jeez…" I say, seeing them at the same time as Peeta. The edges of his mouth pull down, and I have the feeling we should just turn around. Peeta turns off the car, opening the door but not stepping out all the way.

"Bad time?" He calls, looking back at me for a moment. Madge stands, fixing her skirt while Gale stays seated, his elbows on his knees, looking away at nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." I hiss at Peeta, but he doesn't respond.

"No." Madge answers curtly, smiling and walking over. "Hi Katniss." She leans on the hood of Peeta's car as we both get out.

"What was that about?" Peeta nods at Gale, and Madge shakes her head.

"He's being an ass lately. I'm just going to forget he's here." She mutters. "Come on in, Johanna and the others are coming, they just went to get some soda first. You don't mind if Glimmer and Marvel come, do you?"

"No." Peeta says, walking forward, looking to me to see if I'm following. 'I don't want to be here', I say with my eyes. He slows down a bit, letting me walk to his side, and puts a hand on my back. My skin burns under his touch and my body screams for more. _Shut up, hormones!_

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out, reading a text from my mom.

_Going to mall with Prim. Boggs is home if you need something. _I slide my phone back in my pocket, deciding that doesn't need a response.

Peeta leans over me, whispering to me "Heed my warning, Glimmer's a flirt."

"So what? You think I mind competition?" I smile and he shakes his head.

"She's not into guys." I almost choke on my own spit. I have no problem whatsoever with homosexuals, but it makes me uncomfortable when _guys_ hit on me, imagine how that'll make me feel. "Don't worry, she's not going to bite you, she just jokes around a lot."

"I don't mind, though it seems you're the one with competition now." I look down at my feet as we enter the house, hearing tires on the wet pavement behind us.

"Well with your looks, I'd imagine I always will be." I blush and look down, my lips yearning to assault his. The light rain outside suddenly turns into a torrential downpour, and we hear squeals and laughs. The door swings open and Cato stands in the frame, soaking wet. Johanna, Clove and unfamiliar girl push past him as he and another boy walk in. Peeta chuckles at them.

"Hey Catnip." Cato says. I run my fingers through his dripping hair, making it stand up.

"Hi." I smile. Gale appears behind the unfamiliar brunette boy. He looks at me funny and I turn away, walking back to Peeta.

"I'm soaked, seems like every time we meet I am." Johanna says to me, but her grin doesn't reach her eyes.

"Seems so." I mumble, taking not that Peeta's standing quite close.

"Oh Katniss," Madge says like she forgot something, "This is marvel." She nods to the brunette boy with stalky shoulders. "And this is Glimmer." She puts a hand on Glimmers shoulder. She's beautiful with pale skin and blonde hair, and soft lips that catch you eye for some reason. I nod to them, studying Glimmer for a minute while she talks to Johanna.

"Liking what you see?" Peeta asks with a mischievous smile.

"What? No, weirdo." I shake my head, turning to him. I look up at him, returning his smirk. "Now I am." I place a hand on his stomach, pushing him backwards.

"Teasing me?" He grabs my wrist, pulling me closer. I plant my finger on his chest so he can't come any closer.

"Do you like it?" I ask tauntingly as the others walk into another room.

"I'd be lying if I said no." He leans closer, planning on placing his lips on mine but I stop him.

"Peeta Mellark, I'm not that kind of girl. I like privacy." I cross my arms over my chest as if it would stop him.

"But there's a wall in-between us and them." He tries to convince, but I shake my head. "Well then I might insist on taking you back to my house. That private enough?" He traces a finger across my jawline, tilting my head up.

"Depends." I smile and walk into the other room, seeing everyone sitting in lounge chairs and on the couch. Cato is forced to sit on the floor since he's the wettest. I sit next to him, laughing at him. He starts up a conversation when someone kicks me in the hip.

"Ow…" I mutter, rubbing it. I look up and see Johanna glaring down at me.

"Sorry." She gives me the most fake smile I've ever seen. I glance over at Peeta and see he watches me closely, frowning. I turn back to Cato, ignoring Johanna. That hurt, and not just physically.

* * *

Two hours later after talking with Glimmer for quite a while, Peeta asks me if I'd like to leave.

"Where do plan on taking me?" I ask giving him a seductive look.

"I was going to say my house unless you prefer my car." He smiles at me, cocking his head. A wave of delicious feelings washes over me as I agree to leave. I grab my phone from Cato who plays with it. "We're leaving. Katniss has to get home." Peeta announces, helping me stand.

"Nice meeting you, hot stuff." Glimmer smiles at me from the ground, pulling on my shoelace. I pull a strand of her hair lightly and her smile widens. Slapping me on the thigh she says: "Get out of here."

Peeta leads me to the door, opening it and staring out into the rain. "We must run." He says squinting.

I giggle, "If you say so." I grab his wrist and pull him out, shutting the door. He slips on the grass but doesn't fall, making me laugh harder. We run to his truck, and I don't bother to run to the passenger side. I open his door, and step in, crawling over the console.

"You ass, hurry up!" He yells, and I stop and look at him.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that." I say sarcastically over the rain. I squeal as he puts his hands on my rear, pushing me. He climbs in slamming the door.

"I'm dripping wet, thanks to you." He puts his hands on the wheel, studying himself. I reach over, wiping a few rain drops from his wrist.

"There, I helped." He starts the car, backing out. I push my bangs out of my face, realizing I look like I just got out of the shower. I look down at my hands, thanking god I remembered a hair tie. I pull my hair back, working it quickly into a French braid that starts from one side of my head, and moves diagonally down into a side braid. I tie the band around the end, and look to Peeta.

His eyes dart from the empty road to me a look of desire on his face. The car starts to slow down, and he pulls over to the shoulder. "Peeta, what are you-?" He puts on the breaks, unbuckling himself and leaning over, smashing his lips against mine fervently. He cups my face and, after the shock is gone, I tangle a hand in his hair. His tongue moves across my bottom lip, asking permission to enter, and I allow it. I ball his shirt up in my fist, tugging on his blonde locks with the other. My body hums in natural excitement, and I start to get frisky, tugging up his shirt, sliding my hand onto the skin of his warm back.

It takes me a moment to realize my phone is buzzing in my back pocket, and Peeta hears, pulling away. I keep a hand on the back of his neck so he can't move any further. He places his hands on either side of me, leaning over me as I fish out my phone answering it.

"Hello?" Peeta moves a gentle hand up my side, positioning it behind my back, but his lips stay where they are.

"Katniss? Hey Hun, I was just wondering where you were." My mother says, and I roll my eyes. _Perfect timing, ma._

"Oh, uh, just leaving Johanna's." I say and Peeta widens his eyes. "Madge's! I meant Madge." I say quickly.

"Katniss." She snaps, "Where _are_ you?" I told you I always get caught when I lie.

"I just said; I'm leaving. Peeta's driving me home."

"I want you home in fifteen minutes." She orders, and I tip my head back, pretending to scream. Peeta smiles and kisses my neck, as soft as the butterflies in my stomach. I run a hand through his hair once again, a sign I want him to continue.

"Okay mom, but the drive's more like twenty. That's why I left at 11:30." I say as Peeta lightly sucks on my collarbone. _If you leave a mark,_ I inwardly warn him. I squirm under him, trying not to moan. "I have to go mom. It's pouring rain and I have to get in the car." I barely wait for her to say okay before I hang up, dropping my phone and sealing Peeta's lips with mine once again. I shift so my legs dangle over the console, letting his body lay against mine.

His hand feels its way to my thigh, making me wrap it around his hips, and I open my eyes, realizing where this is going. Not that I don't want to go there, it's just this is fast. I put my leg back down, parting our lips. He looks me in the eye, confused.

"I really do have to get home."


	6. It's Art

**Review, follow me, whatever. Just don't bother if it says something ignorant, like for example, hating :} I'm planning on lemons the next chapter, so be patient haha**

Peeta sighs, as we drive and I feel a desperate need to say something. He practically tackled me and I basically told him stop, I can't imagine what's going through his head right now. He probably thinks I hate him, or that he made a move too soon. If these _are_ his thoughts, he's wrong. My mind drifts to Johanna. If she finds out I kissed Peeta she'll kill me. I can't believe she fucking kicked me for no reason. I chuckle escapes my lips, and as does something I really wish didn't.

"Johanna's going to hate me." I mutter.

"That's why you don't want to…?" His voice trails off, a nervous muscle in his jaw twitching.

"No, Peeta, that's not it." _Dammit…_ "It's just," I sigh, "Johanna told me she liked you. A lot. And I think she'll hate me 'cause of what we just did."

He narrows his eyes at the road. "So it is why you stopped me." He looks confused and embarrassed. I smile at him for some odd reason when I should be scared he won't call me again.

"No Peeta. The reason I stopped you is because I have to get home. I'm not a rule breaker, however unfortunate that might be."

He shakes his head. "Not unfortunate. It'll just make it a little more fun." One of his goofy grins appears again, something I wish I could stare at for a lifetime. I look out the window and see houses familiar to ones we passed on the way out.

"What's your address?" I ask him. "We should hang out tomorrow."

"I don't know if my place is the best choice…" He mutters.

"Please, I'm not even finished packing yet."

He smiles and gives me his address.

* * *

I roll over moaning. I pull the covers off of my face, picking up my phone and checking the time. I growl at it as the lights blind me. It's almost noon.

Sitting up, I see my doors open, aka not the way I left it. I look around my room carefully scoping it for something out of place. My clothes are untouched, as well as my magazines and pathetic young adult romance books. My eyes roam to my bedside where my laptop USED to be. I stand, grabbing my phone, stomping off to her room.

"Prim!" I say, opening her door, seeing _two _little girls lying on her pink bedspread. "Oh…"

"Kat!" She says, slamming my laptop shut. The little African American girl looks a little stunned as well. "Me and Rue were just looking up something." She explains. I walk to her, opening up the computer, seeing something that makes me smile. It reads "Harry Styles cutest moments".

"Little weirdos." I say, jokingly, turning the laptop back to them and leaving. Wow, I don't know what's gotten into me this morning. I walk downstairs carefully, since stairs don't like me when I first awaken. At the bottom, I flip my head over, tying my hair in a ponytail. Once I'm done, I stand back up straight and freeze. There's a boy in my living room with the same assets as "Rue". He looks at me for a moment as my mother and a stunning African American woman walk through the doorway behind him.

"Hello." The woman smiles cheerfully at me, placing a hand on the boys shoulder. We study each other some more. He's huge, with rippling muscles on his arms and a stern, angry face. He folds his arm, shifting his weight. "This is Katniss?" The woman, I'm guessing the boys mom, turns and asks mine.

"Yes." She answers, and then walks over to me, pulling me closer. "Kat, this is Melody." She nods to the middle aged woman with her pitch black hair tied back in a low bun. "And this is Thresh." I blink at the sound of his name. _Thresh. What is he, a murderer?_ Mother pushes me closer as she continues her conversation with Thresh's mother, Melody.

"Hi." I squeak, stepping back again. He scares me, honestly he does. He frowns, obviously a little hurt by my reaction. Though for a guy with that amount of muscle mass I don't see how that's possible. He grunts in response, turning to glance at his mother.

"Why don't you two go out front, just relax?" My mother suggests, and I shake my head slightly. She sees and she ignore. _Thanks, mom._

"Well, Thresh. Outside?" I say flatly, and he walks past me without speaking, out the front door. I sigh, following.

I close the door behind me, looking down as I sit on the steps. I hear his shoes scuff on the pavement, and they enter my line peripheral vision. He's sitting next to me.

"Isn't Katniss a plant?" He asks. I look up at him, and he's smirking.

"Well it's much like Thresh. Weird." I smile back and one thought goes through my head: _Someone I can finally relate to._

* * *

Me and thresh talk for quite a while, and he sneaks further and further out of his shell. He talks about Rue and how he'll do anything for her. He tells me of a time he got suspended for "talking" to a boy that shoved her on her first day of fourth grade.

"So," I giggle "you spoke? How… What kind of things did you say?" He shakes his head, grinning, but I gasp making him jump. "Oh shit, I totally forgot." I stand up and ask him if he'd like to come in while I got dressed.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asks.

"I totally forgot I was supposed to go to someone's house…" I check my phone and moan, "fifteen minutes ago! Do you have a cell?" I ask and he nods. I grab a sharpie off of the desk by the door, our mothers watching us. I quickly write down my number, apologizing for the permanent ink.

"Kat, what's the rush?" My mom asks.

"I _totally _forgot, mom. I'm supposed to go to Peeta's house at noon. I'm so sorry Thresh, I really have to go. Mom can I drive your car?"

"Katniss that's just not right. Stay here." She shakes her head.

"No mom. It's rude to tell someone you'll come over then not even call. I have to go get dressed." I whine, slouching. Thresh chuckles at me, his shoulders shaking. I don't wait for a response, just run up the stairs, stopping to tell Thresh to text me.

I run to my room, my socks slipping on the hardwood floors. I open my door, cringing as it hits the wall with a _bang._ I rip through my drawers, finding my one pushup bra I own, undressing and putting it on, as well as cute khaki shorts that aren't very long at _all_, and a purple camisole which I cover up with a sweatshirt at the moment.

I shove my phone in my back pocket, slipping into some shoes, running back downstairs.

"Can I mom?" I ask. She looks at me from head to toe, seeing my decent job of fixing myself up. She sighs and nods, saying the usual. I'm told to keep my phone on me, check in and be back soon.

* * *

I knock on the door of a small blue house, and shockingly there's no beach in sight. The porch is a good size decorated by a white coffee table and matching chairs. I've removed my sweatshirt, my petite body outlined by my tank top. The door squeaks open and a young man looks down on me.

"Hi." He says.

"Uh, hi. I'm Katniss I'm here to see Peeta." I mumble shyly. He makes a face as if to say 'oh you're Katniss', and then realizes something.

"Oh. I don't think Peeta's up yet. Come on in, I'm Rye by the way." I shake his hand, smiling at his name. Peeta and Rye, that's cute. "His room's," He shuts the door as I walk in. There's an astonishing resemblance between he and Peeta. His nose, the way his hair lies perfectly on its own, except his height is much different. Peeta only has a few inches on me while Rye probably has seven or eight. "Right this way." He finishes, leading me down a small hallway. His broad shoulders blocks my view of what's down the hallway, and he scratches his light brown hair, stopping at a wooden door. "This is it." He smile, and sidesteps me, disappearing down the hallway.

I knock on the door lightly, scared that someone will be sleeping behind one of the many other closed doors. No one answers. I knock again but still there's no answer. I hear someone coming down the staircase that I'm guessing is just down the opposite corner. I panic, trying to avoid an awkward situation, opening his door and scurrying in. What I see stuns me.

His room is littered with artwork, all of which is unframed, drawn in pencil or painted. I look around in such awe I don't even notice Peeta. He lies on his bed, his sheet pulled up to his waist. He wears no shirt and he lies on his stomach, one hand shoved under his pillow and one entangled in his hair. I take a step closer, stopping to examine a picture that leaves me breathless. It's of me, my hair tied in my side braid, looking out the car window into the rain, a lightning bolt crashing down, lighting up the sky. You can't see my face, just the back of my head. I'm guessing this is of last night since there's water droplets on my hair. I pick the picture up, looking over to the sleeping boy.

I had no idea he could draw like this. I also had no idea he slept shirtless. I walk over to his bed quietly sitting down gingerly beside him. He moans and turns his head the other way. I place a hand on his upper arm, surprised at how hard it is, whispering "Peeta. Peeta wake up." There's a smudge of led on his cheek, as well as on the heel of his right hand.

He inhales a deep breath, lifting his head. He looks back in my direction, gasping as he sees me. "Katniss!" He looks at his clock, muttering an obscenity. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was this late…" His voice trails off as he sees the picture in my head.

"This is… Peeta I had no idea you could draw like this." I look down at the piece of art, studying it like a mother would a beautiful newborn child.

"You like it? I was going to give it to you. I know that seems kind of elementary but I couldn't get the picture out of my mind."

"Peeta I love it. More than you know, I mean really." I smile at him, but it's impossible not to steal a glance at his body. He's stout and muscular, and he reminds me of a bull for some reason. "How late did you stay up doing this?"

"Until about 4:00." He answers honestly. My smile grows, and he looks pleased with himself. He sits up, pulling his legs out from the covers and throwing them over the side of the bed. "My family does own a bakery you know?"

"_What?_" I ask, this news shocking me. "You neglected to tell me you own a bakery? You have to take me there someday." He grins.

"I will. That's how I learned to draw, you know, decorating things. Like cakes mostly." He informs.

"Do you get paid?" I ask.

"Yeah. My mother looks at me as if I was an employee, not a son. It has its benefits, such as a higher paycheck then Rye and Scone." My jaw goes slack.

"Rye, Scone and Peeta? That's fucking adorable!"


	7. The Pin

"**All the colors of the world should be loving each other whole heartedly. Yes it's alright, take my message to your brother and tell it twice. Spread the word and try to teach the man who's hating his brother when hate won't do. 'Cause we're all the same, yes the blood inside of me is inside of you."**

* * *

"How many paintings and drawings do you have in here, do you think?" I ask, standing, never even dreaming of putting down the picture in my hand.

He chuckles. "A lot. It's gotten to a point I don't know what to do with them all." He admits.

"Sell them. They're amazing, Peeta. I know I'd pay a ton for these." I mutter, studying mine again.

"Well you're probably just saying that because…" He stops, and I turn to see he wears a playful look.

"Because…?" I egg him on, walking over and sitting back down. He rubs paint off of the cloth of his black sweatpants.

"Because, at least it seems, you like me."

"Does it seem that way? I didn't mean to send out the wrong message." I try to conceal my smile, but I slip up and he grins.

"Well I'm getting the message now." He leans back on his hands, the muscles on his tan body stretching. I raise an eyebrow at him as if to ask 'and that message is?' He smirks at me, grabbing my wrist, pulling me to him. He takes his hands out from under himself and rolls me on top of him. "Get it now?" He asks and I drop the painting, my attention too focused on Peeta to even notice.

"I do believe so…" My smile's disappeared and I stare from his lips to his eyes lustfully. I push myself forward a bit, connecting our lips. I take advantage of the fact he wears nothing but pants, letting my hands wander and explore every crevice of his abs. He wraps an arm around me, holding me close as he flip us over, effortlessly moving me so my head lies on his pillow as he crawls on top of me. His lips move quickly and seductively, separating from mine as he kisses me down my jaw, sliding his hands up the back of my shirt. "Peeta…" I whisper and I feel his lips curve into a smile against my neck.

He seals his lips with mine once again, and I arch my back as he removes my shirt, our breathing growing rapid. I tug at the elastic of his waistband, my thumbs sliding under it. He helps me, sliding them off of his hips, kicking them away. He once again places a hand behind my back, this time clutching the hook of my bra. I feel my face reddening as I help him, and he throws it aside. My stomach ties itself in knots as he cups one of my breasts, kneading it. A moan escapes my lips as Peeta slides a hand down my chest, then my stomach, stopping at my belt buckle, undoing it and ripping it out of its loops.

He parts our lips leaning back to tug my shorts down my legs. I lay my head back, realizing that I'm in nothing but my panties. _God, I hate that word._ Peeta runs a rough, warm hand down my thigh, keeping it there as he reappears, kissing me once again. It's deep and passionate, but full of something that, to a first timer like me, feels like fury but I know it's not.

Our tongues battle as I tilt my head, deepening it. I grab the pillow behind my head with one hand, the other twisting into his hair. He continues to massage me, his hand gliding down, touching me where no other man has before. I gasp, wriggling at the new, intense and pleasurable feeling. He hooks a thumb under the hem of my last piece of clothing, slowly removing it. His hand returns to me and I moan, hinting I want him to remove his boxers by grabbing the fabric in my fist. He understands, removing it. I don't dare look down; fearing the pain that, in that jail called health class, I learned will come.

"Peeta, please." My lips move on their own, begging for him to enter. He leans over me, supporting most of his weight on his elbows as he slides into me. I arch my back, crying out at the uncomfortable feeling. He presses his cheek against mine, and my nails dig into the mattress.

"Katniss…" He breathes in my ear, pulling out and sliding back in, and the pain starts to subside. My hands move from the mattress to his back, clawing his skin. He groans, his pace becoming quicker, just by the slightest bit, our awkward movements coming in sync. "Oh, Katniss." He growls my name, a little louder.

I cry and moan, the amount of pleasure increasing with every thrust. The volume grows as well, but I'm cautious, unknowing of where Rye or anyone else is. "Peeta!" I gasp, the feeling so gorgeous. It's becoming almost too much to bare, and as I feel my climax coming on, I can't control how loud I say his name.

"Katniss I'm gonna…" He breathes.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" I cry, latching on to him harder than before, my body convulsing under his. Seconds later, he does the same, yelling and releasing himself inside of me.

I run a hand through his hair, smiling at him as he pulls out for the last time. I cup the side of his face, bringing his lips down to mine for a quick peck, then say to him softly, "That was amazing."

"I agree." He says, rolling off of me and grabbing his sheets that lie on the floor, pulling them over our exposed bodies. He lets me have the majority of them and I quickly wrap them around me, tucking them under my chin. He pulls it over his waist, and then he leans over me, grabbing something. "What's this?" He asks, holding up the dull pin my mother gave me. How the hell did it get in my pocket?

"Oh," I say, taking it from him, sitting up. I keep a hand on the sheets covering my breasts, turning the Mockingjay over in my hand. "My mom gave it to me. I have no clue how it got here." I frown at it, thinking back. Thresh wouldn't, Mom wouldn't and I don't see how Prim could have done it either. Those shorts were at the bottom of my dresser drawer. Peeta studies me, then looks down at it as well.

"Spooky..." He mutters, making me giggle. "Let's get dressed. Go to your house?" He suggests and I nod.

"You know I'm not letting you go now, right?" I smile and plant my lips to his, before we retrieve our clothes.

"You say that like I'd have a problem with it."


	8. You're Such A Bitch, Katniss

**Review please, tell me what you think. You guys all seemed so excited for Johanna's response, I had to help you out :)**

Peeta opens his bedroom door, looking down the hall to the left, and then to the right. "Checking for traffic?" I ask, crossing my arms and smiling. He turns to me, motioning for me to follow him. I shake my head, doing so. He intertwines our fingers, walking down the hall, tugging me along. I run a hand through my hair, taming it the slightest bit. When we get to the opening of the living room, he stands a little straighter, not releasing my hand. I look over, seeing a small, angry looking woman.

"Who's this?" She snaps at Peeta. "What're you doing here, you're supposed to be at the shop."

"I'm taking a day off." He says calmly, making the woman's face contort to an even deeper rage. "Mother, calm down, it just means you won't have to pay me for a day."

"No, it means you won't be doing work!"

"Stop putting it all on my shoulders and there won't be a problem." His voice is soft while hers reminds me of a roar. "I'll be back in a while." He opens the front door, pulling me in front of him, pushing me lightly before his mother can follow. She does, and Peeta quickly steps out of the door frame as well. Is he afraid she'll hit him?

"Peeta, you better-!" He shuts the door on her, jumping down the few steps and telling me to hurry to his car.

"Peeta-?" I try to ask him something, but he tells me to save it. I hop into the passenger side, watching through the pane of glass as his mother swings open the door, yelling at his back as he walks to his side, jumping into the car. He puts the keys in the ignition quickly, sighing loudly. "Peeta was she going to…" I can't finish my sentence, fearing it's a foolish question.

"What?" He asks, putting the gear into drive, stepping on the gas.

"Hit you?" I look at him, my face almost pained.

"Probably. She doesn't hesitate to anymore, no matter who's around." His face gives off no emotion other than strength. It feels like someone slapped me, the thought of him being abused making me absolutely s_ick._

"Peeta…" I don't know what to say.

"Don't worry about me, Katniss. I've been living with her for my whole life, her fuse getting shorter every day. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." He reaches over the center console, grabbing my hand.

"How long has she done it? You know…"

"A while. It really started when I stopped following in Rye's footsteps. She wants me to be exactly like my brothers and my father, but I want to be my own man." He explains, and I understand fully. I feel this way towards my mom when she tells me what to wear or what to do. I want to make my own decisions, because I'll have to someday.

"I can see how you're different from Rye. You're much shorter." I smile at him and he chuckles.

"Oh ha ha hilarious, Katniss." He mutters.

* * *

We pull into the driveway of my house, seeing Boggs walking out with a garbage bag in his hand, noticing Peeta's truck halfway down the walkway. He sees me exit, turning to the garbage can, throwing the bag in. He looks back to me, freezing as he sees Peeta. He wipes his hands on the seat of his pants, walking to us as we do him.

"Hey Boggs." I smile, trying to act normal. Peeta obviously remembers the name, refraining from standing too close or grabbing my hand. He shoves his hands in his pockets. "This is my friend, Peeta."

"Hi Peeta, how're you doing?" Boggs outstretches his hand, and Peeta grabs it, smiling pleasantly.

"Good, you?"

"I'm great. What're you guys up to?" Boggs turns and starts to walk to the house and we follow. I suddenly remember something, slapping my forehead. Boggs looks back, raising an eyebrow.

"Peeta, the painting!" I say.

"I'll go get it later." He says quietly, smiling down at me lovingly. I return his look, stepping onto the porch, thanking Boggs as he holds the door. I lead Peeta through the living room to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I ask him, a sexual undertone obvious to no one but him.

"Surprisingly, yeah. Wonder why…" He mutters, grinning. I open the fridge, tossing my phone on the counter. Peeta cringes. "Did you really just throw your phone?"

"Yes, I do it on a daily basis. It was like fifty bucks, it's not even worth dealing with sometimes." I say, fishing out some grapes. I put them onto the counter next to my poor phone, opening them and popping one in my mouth. Peeta does the same, picking up my phone.

"I feel so bad for it…" He mumbles making me laugh, just as the doorbell rings. "Boggs, can you get it?" There's no answer. I sigh and stomp through the living room once again, opening the front door. I swing it open, jumping a little as I see Johanna's stern face.

"Oh, hey Jo. What's up?" I ask, eating another grape.

"I want to talk." She pushes past me, her face dark. "Who's here?"

"Uh, Peeta, my uncle and I think my sister… Why?" I raise an eyebrow, totally at a loss as to why she'd ask.

"Let's go somewhere they won't hear." I shake my head, asking her to step outside again. I close the door behind us, squealing as she shoves me. "What the _fuck_, Katniss?!"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing! What was that for?!" I yell, standing up straight.

"I went to Peeta's house looking for him and his mother answered the door. She said he was out with his 'girlfriend' with some name of a plant, after she'd heard 'things' from his room. The lady was pissed, but not as much as me!"

"And you're mad at me because his mother heard things from his room while I was there? Johanna we were talking!"

"I'm not stupid Katniss, and quit acting like you are! I know you fucked the guy I told you I liked!" She yells, and I want to slap her across the face. People walk along the street idly and my uncle could be listening to her saying I "fucked" Peeta.

"You're being an ass, Johanna why don't you calm down?" I lower my voice, trying to stop her from bursting again.

"Wow, you're not even going to deny it?"

"I already have!" I snap, making her frown deeper.

"You know what, you're a bitch Katniss." She growls.

"Takes one to know one, honey." I smile at her, making her seethe, and the door opens from behind me. I turn and see Peeta looking down at me worriedly.

"What are you two yelling about?" He asks. _Great, he could hear from all the way in the kitchen,_ I roll my eyes, fed up with Johanna.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll leave you two fuck buddies to go at each other." She begins to step down off of the porch when I shove her. I didn't even mean to my arms just kind of… did. She falls to the ground, staying still for a moment before standing and facing me with a malicious look.

"Johanna." Peeta warns, but she doesn't listen. She comes at me, pulling me by my shirt. I pull back my fist back to ram it into her eye, but Peeta grabs it. He pries Johanna's hands off of my clothing, pushing us apart. His strength is immense compared to ours. As Johanna lashes out at me again, the door opens once more. Peeta grabs Johanna, twisting her away as arms wrap around me, pulling me backwards.

"What the hell is going on?!" Boggs yells over Johanna's obscenities. I see Prim standing in the doorway looking frightened and small as Boggs turns me away from Johanna. "Someone answer me!"

"Go inside Prim." I order, bent over since my uncle still hasn't let go of my middle. She nods, quickly stepping away and shutting herself inside.

"_Goddammit_ Johanna, stop!" Peeta roars, scaring her. She breathes heavily but stops writhing. Boggs lets me go, and I stand up straight, ready to explain what was going on.

"I want you gone. I don't what the cause was, just go." Boggs orders Johanna, who tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, inhaling deeply. Boggs raises an arm, pointing towards the road, his eyes angry. I've never seen him like this, and honestly it scares me. Johanna has no choice but to swallow her pride, shooting me a dirty look before sulking away, jogging across the street.

"Peeta, I'm going to go ahead and ask _you_ what happened since Katniss will undoubtedly lie to me." My jaw goes slack at his words, and I feel hurt.

"Johanna's mad because she thinks Katniss spread a rumor." He lies with ease, "Johanna's always mad, but obviously much more this time around. I came outside just in time to see her shove Katniss."

"What rumor?" Boggs looks from him to me, seeing which one will spill. Peeta scratches his neck awkwardly, showing Boggs he knows. "Spit it out."

"That… Johanna slept with another girl." He mumbles, looking at his shoes. Boggs eyes go wide, but he tries to conceal it.

"Peeta, why don't you call Katniss later. We have some talking to do." Peeta nods as Boggs walks me into the house, dragging me by my arm.


	9. How Do I Say It?

** I seriously fucking **_**hate**_** school. Am I the only one? + I CHANGED MY PEN NAME just so you know, I was sick of the Michael Jackson quote.**

* * *

"Sit." Boggs orders, and I obey, sitting on the couch without a word. "I'm calling your mom, don't move." I look over to the staircase, seeing Prim mouthing the words 'are you okay?' to me. I nod, motioning for her to go upstairs.

I hear Boggs talk into the phone. "It's me." He's o-fficially ticked off. "Where are you?... You need to come home… No she's fine, it's about Katniss… I'll tell you when you get here… Bye." He hangs up the phone and I cringe, fearing his words.

While I sit there on the couch, waiting for the sound of my mother's car door closing, I realize the soreness in-between my legs. I blush, remembering Peeta's groaning and growling, my stomach fluttering. _I still can't believe I forgot my picture,_ I curse myself, mentally taking note to text Peeta, reminding him.

As I sit there, letting my thoughts wander, I don't even realize my mother's home until she walks in the door, a hop in her worried step. "Boggs?" She calls, and then sees me on the couch. We lock eyes momentarily, but I quickly look down, twiddling my thumbs. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asks Boggs quietly and he sighs.

"Katniss, why don't you tell her?" He says, sitting on the arm of the couch. My mother sets down her large purse on the coffee table, waiting for me to begin.

"That girl Johanna heard a rumor about herself, that she had slept with another girl," I don't dare look either of them in the eye, "And whoever told her said I started the rumor. I didn't though…" I peek up at her, as she looks over to her big brother for help.

"Did she put her hands on you first?" Boggs asks.

"Before she even said a word to me, she pushed me. I didn't do anything then, but when she did it a second time," I lie, "I did it back. Peeta was in the kitchen and he heard Johanna yelling. He came out right as I went at her, trying to stop us. I guess he needed a little more help."

"I don't want you near Johanna again, Katniss, you understand me?" My mother raises an eyebrow, demanding an answer in her own silent way. I nod slowly, hopeful I won't get punished. "I can't have you getting hurt, I'd never be right again."

"I learned that when I broke my arm in fourth grade." I mumble, and Boggs chuckles lightly. "Am I grounded, or something?"

"You will be if I see you around her. But for now, you'll have privileges taken away, but you're not grounded. Your phone must be out on the counter when you go to bed. If you leave, you're to be home by seven." She explains my miniscule punishments, and at that last one there's an impulse to roll my eyes sighing, but that would be extremely bad.

"Are you hurt, Kat?" Boggs asks and I shake my head.

"She fought like a girl." He smiles at me, telling me to go upstairs.

* * *

I retrieve my phone, immediately opening the text from Peeta. _Are you okay? Please reply, Katniss._ It said, after I didn't reply to two or three others.

_I'm fine, no need to worry. Thank you for pulling her away._ I respond, plopping down on my bed, sighing.

_I was starting to get worried. What're the punishments?_ His next text says.

_They're small, since I did tell a lie here and there. I can't text after ten o'clock, have to be home by seven. Sucks, but it could be a lot worse._ I love the fact that he worried about me for some reason, even though he saw I was fine.

My phone buzzes. _Damn, did they have to mess with the curfew? _

_ Apparently so. There are 24 hours in a day Peeta, I'm sure you and I can fill in some of those easily before seven o'clock._

_ The only girl who can turn me on while I'm kneading bread. You deserve an award._ I smile at his reply, quickly sending mine.

_And I'm sitting alone on my bed, thinking of your kneading hands. I can't wait for you to use them on me._

* * *

The next day at eight in the god damned morning, my mother gets Prim and I up so we can say goodbye to Boggs, who's driving back to his home in Washington. I always feel depressed when Boggs leaves since he's one of my closest family members. In fact, he's one of three.

"Bye, Boggs." I hug him tight, whispering in his ear "Thank you." He kisses my hair, before going to say his goodbyes to Prim and my mother. My phone vibrates in my pocket, but I ignore it, a lump forming in my throat. Boggs envelops my mother in his arms, letting her go eventually.

"Bye guys, I'll see you soon." He says opening the door, turning to me and saying, "Behave. For me?"

"I will." I smile and he returns it warmly, before closing the door behind him. Prim and I go sit on the couch, slouching, our arms crossed over our chests.

"I hate when he leaves." She mumbles, pouting.

"Tell me about it." I say, fishing out my phone from the pocket of my sweatpants. I flip it open, reading it.

_Hey, it's Thresh._ The text is short and sweet, exactly like he'd say it in person.

_Hello, stranger. What're you doing up so early?_

Moments later, I get a response. _I just ran four miles. I'm all sweaty and really wish I could give you a hug._

_ I'll pass. You should CLEAN YOURSELF and then come over. I'm not doing anything, you?_

My phone vibrates about thirty second later, and I wait until Prim gets up to ask mom to make some waffles before looking. _It's kind of early, are you sure?_

_ Yes, and you better hurry. My mom's making waffles. RUN FOREST, RUN!_

A little while later, he responds. _It's settled. I'm getting in the shower now._ I smile, and stand up, walking to the kitchen and sitting down at the island. "Mom, Thresh is coming over for waffles. Where does he live?"

"A few blocks away. I knew his father in high school, and it's just a coincidence we both have two children of the same ages." She answers, grabbing things from the cabinets. I nod, watching Prims deft hands as she ties on knot in the string of her pajama pants. My phone buzzes again.

_-_- _Is all it says. It's from Peeta.

_What's with the face, bread boy? _I respond, smirking. I try to conceal it with my hand.

_I have to go to work… Why are you up?_

_ I'm going to work too. Haha, yeah right. My uncle left this morning and I had to get up to say goodbye. _I press send, listening to Prim tell the story of how Rue and her found a frog, and lost it in the shed. My mom doesn't look too pleased.

_Why not go back to bed?_

_ Mom's friend's son's coming over. He's big he's scary and he's squishy. And don't think I was kidding when I was talking about your hands on me, 'cause I wasn't. I want you._ My confidence increases tenfold when I can't see his face.

_Should I come over after work?_

_ The sooner the better._

* * *

There's a knock on the door and I scurry to do get it, my socks sliding on the floor. I open it and see Thresh in a fitting grey under armor shirt with fitness shorts that go down past his knees and shining sneakers. "You're clean?" I ask.

"Are you?" He retorts, smiling. I narrow my eyes at him comically.

"Touché, Threshold." I say, the weird nickname springing out of nowhere. He chuckles, stepping in and following me to the kitchen. Prim seems a little scared of Thresh since he absolutely towers over her, and my mother smiles at him.

"We're not a talkative bunch in the morning." I joke as he sits and I get some orange juice from the fridge, as well as three glasses.

"You obviously are." He takes a glass from my hand, cringing as I pour his drink.

"Okay, I've fallen down the stairs once or twice, but I'm not clumsy enough to spill orange juice on you." I say, making Prim giggle. "Unless I want to, then I will."

I sit in-between he and my little sister, doing most of the talking since Thresh is comfortable with me and not mother or Prim. We finish eating and Little Duck goes to watch TV while my mom goes to shower. Thresh and I stay in the kitchen as my phone buzzes.

_Apparently I'm not working today. My mom doesn't want me around, for some reason. She's in one of her moods. Can I come over? _I read Peeta's text quickly, asking Thresh: "You don't mind if my friend Peeta comes over, do you?"

"No." He replies, picking up a fake orange and bouncing it on the countertop.

_Sure, _I reply to Peeta, _But Thresh is a little shy, you'll have to coax him out of his shell. DON'T FORGET MY PAINTING!_

_ Yes ma'am._ I don't reply since I find it would be rude. Instead Thresh and I pass the faux orange, laughing like maniacs. Soon, my phone buzzes again and I narrow my eyes at the number. It's familiar, and I think it's Gales. I scoff, opening to confirm my suspicions. I put my phone back down, ignoring it. _You _hit_ on me while you had poor Madge, _I tell him in my mind, setting up a scenario where I'd have to say to him what I think. But if anything, I know one thing is true: I can't tell someone something like that. I wig out, changing my mind, telling myself I'll do it later, but never do.

A little over twenty minutes later, Peeta arrives.


	10. What Was That About?

I throw the orange at Thresh, and he catches it inches away from his face. Running through the pathway to get to the door, I swing it open. Peeta looks down at me, his dazzling smile showing and he smells of cinnamon and mint. I hug him, and he kisses my cheek before releasing me. I blush, leading him by the arm to the kitchen where Thresh sits quietly, bouncing the orange off of a cabinet.

"Thresh this is Peeta. Peeta, Thresh." I say and Peeta is about to shake his hand when Thresh looks down, too shy to do it. Peeta raises an eyebrow at him, shaking his head. He leans against the wall, starting a conversation with me.

"Cato hurt himself." Peeta says, his eyes darting back to Thresh for a moment.

"How?" I ask.

"He was drunk, surprisingly enough." His voice is thick with sarcasm. "Some guy tried to push the wrong Cato around and got punched in the eye. The guy had friends." I nod in understanding. Cato, I'm starting to believe, hearing the stories the others tell me, has a drinking problem. To the point where I think of him and that's the first thing that comes to mind: A drunk.

Thresh looks out the back door, as I say "How's he hurt? Broken bones or more like bruises?"

"Busted his lip and eyebrow open, and he sprained his wrist. There were people there to break it up so it's not as bad as it could have been."

I shake my head, chuckling at his ignorance. Cato's a big guy, but that doesn't mean he'll always win. I decide to drop the subject, smiling as Peeta as I see he watches my hips while I walk to sit next to Thresh. Peeta sits beside me, leaning forward so he can see my very quiet friend.

"You look familiar…" He mutters, scratching his blonde locks. Thresh shrugs, staring down at his thumbs, twiddling them. "Where do you live?" Peeta asks, a question that demands a response.

"Cleen Avenue." He mutter, his eyes lifting just for a moment to meet Peeta's.

"I live on Carmel." He says, and I faintly remember seeing the 'Cleen Av' sign driving away from Peeta's house. Apparently they're right next to each other.

Thresh studies him for a moment, showing no sign of emotion. "You that baker's boy son?" He asks, and Peeta nods. "I remember your father from football camp a couple years ago. I hated him." Peeta looks at him for a moment, shaking off the comment.

"There's a lot to hate, I guess." He mumbles. "I didn't see you in school this year. What happened?"

"Got transferred." His answer is not only short but curt. Peeta looks at me and I give him a look that says 'wait for it, he's actually nice'. I remember I was terrified to talk to him at first, but Peeta's not at all. I find that weird. Maybe he just doesn't like guys as much. I decide to intervene.

"So Thresh are you going to be the next big millionaire football player?" I walk behind him, taking my phone off the counter, standing by the window.

"That's what I'm hoping for." He looks at me, and his eyes are once again young and friendly. Now if he were to turn to Peeta, they'd be dark and intimidating. Peeta shifts, his boot scraping against the ground, catching my attention. I find myself watching the muscles in his arms as he clenches and unclenches his fist, screaming inside. His t-shirt is tight against his chest, showing off his broad shoulders. I look to his eyes, and he's smiling at me, raising an eyebrow as if waiting for me to answer a question.

"Wait, what?" I ask, feeling foolish. Thresh is sitting right there, and he saw why I was distracted.

"I _said_," He smirks, "Me and a couple of the others are going to hang out at Glimmers house. You want to come?"

_Really? In front of Thresh? _"Uh… yeah sure." I say, "No Johanna right?"

"If _I _wouldn't if go Johanna was going, I know you wouldn't."

I nod as Thresh pulls out his phone, its light reflecting off his face. "I got to go." He says. "My mom's going to work and I need to watch Rue." The option of asking if Rue'd like to come over here pops in my head, but I leave the situation be.

"Alright, thanks for coming by. I'll text you." I say as he waves and walks out of the kitchen. Peeta says goodbye, but gets a grumble in return. When he's gone he turns to me, a funny look on his face.

"That was weird. Didn't know I did something wrong."

"I don't think you did. I guess he gets more comfortable with girls faster than guys since we're supposed to be all soft and harmless. Maybe he's had a bad past." I suggest.

"I've lived around the corner from him for years, though I never knew his name. I would have if he was some kind of dramatic sob story. It's a tight neighborhood, word travels fast."

"Well…" I say, walking towards him slowly, a smile spreading on my lips. "We're alone finally. Prim's upstairs showering. What do you want to do?" I walk to him, tossing a leg over his, sitting on his lap.

He smirks, but doesn't reply. He cups a hand around my neck, pulling my lips to his, and I place my hands gingerly on his jaw. His arms wrap around me immediately, locking me in place. I listen intently for little feet pattering down the steps, but there's nothing. My hands run down his neck, resting on his chest, dying to touch those muscles. The wheels turn in my head, thinking of somewhere in the house we'd never be found, wouldn't be heard. My room? No. Here? Hell no. I try desperately knowing now that we've started neither of us will want to stop.

"Katniss?" He whispers against my lips, and I pull away looking him in the eye. "Should we really be doing this here?"

I ponder a moment, looking back towards the living room. It's like my insides are reaching out to him, begging him to please them. He plants kisses, soft and warm, on my neck and I close my eyes, running a hand through his hair. I moan, halfway because of the feeling, halfway because I want to rip off his shirt right there. I can feel how bad he wants me through his jeans, and that doesn't make the situation any better. I hop off of his lap abruptly, and he stares at me, confused.

"Wh-?"

"Come." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. I have no idea where I'm taking him, but I know I want him to take me.

He chuckles. "Where do we plan on doing this?" He asks quietly, but I shush him, opening my door and pushing him in, holding up a finger as if to say "One minute."

I walk to Prims door, knocking once before entering. She's sitting on the floor, singing some song about a girl who doesn't know she's beautiful. "Prim." I snap and she looks up, an eyebrow raised, her wet hair falling to her shoulders. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't hurt yourself, I'll be a half an hour." She waves me off, uncaring.

I shut her door, walking to mine and opening it, seeing Peeta sitting on the corner of my bed. Without a word I grab his shirt, tugging him into my bathroom, slamming the door. "Fancy." He mutters with a smile, watching me.

"I know right?" I joke. I walk towards the bathtub, turning on the water, letting it run as I turn back, letting Peeta smash his lips against mine. He wastes no time ripping my shirt off, pushing me against the wall, grabbing me like I'm his lifeline. I find myself moaning as he uses his thumb to tilt my chin up, deepening the kiss, undoing the button of my jeans. I run my hands under his shirt, feeling his chest expand with every breath.

Peeta tugs the waistband of my jeans and the fall, pooling at my feet. I step out of them, pulling his t-shirt over his head, running my hands down his body. He moans as I kiss his jawline, sucking slightly. He intertwines a hand in my hair and he pulls my head back so he can get to my neck. I practically rip his zipper down, Peeta taking his pants off for me, reconnecting our lips.

"Peeta…" I breathe as he reaches his long arms around me, quickly unclasping my bra. I fling it away, bringing his bare chest flush with mine as he grabs my behind, squeezing. He smiles against my lips as I whimper, wanting him _so_ bad.

He moves both hands under my panties, one on each hip, sliding them down my legs suddenly lifting me up, placing me down on the counter and I grab the faucet of the sink for balance. I try to keep my legs closed, feeling embarrassed, but he places a hands on my thighs, spreading them. He pushes his body against mine, growling like an animal. I pull his boxers down, straddling his hips with my legs.

"Oh, Peeta please!" I cry, dying for that feeling, for him to be inside me. He quiets me by kissing me hastily, finally pushing himself into me. I cry against his mouth, my hands forming into claws, digging into the skin of his back. He's quiet at first, just a moan here and there, but eventually those deep groans I love start to emanate from inside him, making me smile. My insides clench with every thrust, his girth making it all the better.

"Katniss," He mumbles over the sound of the water rushing into the tub and my cries. He keeps one hand on my hips, placing the other on the mirror behind me, our bodies moving in harmony. His growls grow and become more frequent, and as do my pleads and obscenities.

"Peeta!" I gasp as I reach my climax as he pushes himself into me harder and faster. My thighs squeeze his hips as I throw my head back in ecstasy, and he slows down after cumming inside of me. We sit there, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. He pulls out, leaning down and shutting off the water. He stands back up and I peck him on the lips. Peeta pulls up his boxers, smiling at me as I try to conceal my body as quick as possible.

"You're gorgeous Katniss. Beautiful." He smiles, my face turning bright red. "Shall we get dressed and go meet up with the others?"

"Yeah, I just got to do something with Prim." I mumble, realizing that she might have heard us.


	11. HE Kissed ME

** Ugh I've had so much schoolwork it's not even funny.**

Peeta pulls into the driveway of a large brown house with vines licking up the gutters, not a flower out of place in the garden. "This is Glimmer's house?" I ask a little stunned. It's not that Glimmer doesn't look like she couldn't have a butt-load of money, it's just… she's so cool, it would never even seem like a possibility.

"Yeah, little shocking isn't it?" He smiles, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening his door. I fumble with my seatbelt for a moment, jumping as Peeta opens my door for me with a smile. He leans over me, easily placing his hand on top of mine and unbuckling me, kissing me on the temple. I blush, stepping out as he offers me his hand. Wordlessly, he leads me to the porch, knocking on the glistening wooden door, waiting a few moments before it opens, and Glimmer grins at us.

"Hey!" She says, dragging out the word, "The lovebirds!" My heart freezes as she yells this. How the hell did she find out? I look up at Peeta, and see he's raising an annoyed eyebrow. Glimmer ignores his glance, taking me by the wrist and dragging me inside to a great living room. Everyone stands by the pool table in the corner, and I study the decorations. There's a massive black couch that seems ready to engulf Glimmer as she plops down on it. There's a glass table with faint gold details, and I notice that all of the frames of the pictures on the walls have the same small gold rims.

"Wow." I mumble and Glimmer nods.

"My parents kind of overdo it sometimes. Anyway, you want a drink?" She asks, standing and walking over to everyone else where there's a small drink cart. I realize she meant alcohol, and look back at Peeta.

"I didn't know there'd be drinking!" I hiss so only he can hear.

"I'm sorry, Kat I didn't know." He whispers, calming me down by pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I give him a look to say 'You're lucky you're cute', turning back and shaking my head as Glimmer offers me a cup.

"I don't drink beer." I say, and she points out that it's not beer. "Well, I don't drink alcohol period." I use a finger to push the cup away from me, and she shrugs. She hands the cup to Cato, and I see that almost everyone has a cup in their hand. I turn to Peeta again, asking "You don't drink, do you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't before." He admits. "Do you not want me to?"

"Of course not," I snap, "And I'd be dead if I went home smelling like vodka." Peeta places a hand on my hip, walking me over to the others. Cato's words are already sounding a little incoherent and Clove looks like she doesn't really know what she's saying. I notice a pair of feet resting on the table, but Marvel's middle blocks my view of their face. Cato puts an arm around me, speaking loudly.

"Katniss, you're so beautiful." He says smiling. I pat his back, nodding, wanting him to let go. At the sound of my name, whoever has their feet on the table removes them, leaning forward and stares at me with grey eyes. Gale smiles at me.

"Hey." He grins seductively, his voice sober. My lips quirk up in a friendly manner, and I lean on the pool table hinting I want to get out of Cato's reach. He motions for me to walk over to him and I do gratefully, walking away from Cato.

"Hi." I say in a small voice, feeling Peeta's eyes watching my every move. I sit next to him and stay quiet for a few moments.

"Johanna told me about you and Peeta. She told me a lot." He looks at me, exaggerating the words "a lot", and I raise an eyebrow.

"What did she tell you?" I ask curtly.

"About you and him. The details weren't really… nice." I tell him to go on, and he adds: "That you two hooked up. That you're… friends with benefits."

I gasp, frowning. "That is not true!" His eyes light up a little bit, but I don't feel the need to explain Peeta and I's relationship status to Gale. I look over to Peeta, feeling anger bubble inside as he accepts a red cup from Marvel, drinking out of it. I stand, grabbing Gale's hand. "Come here. I want you to tell me exactly what Johanna said." I order, dragging him into what looks like the kitchen, but the lights are out and it's not easy to see.

"She obviously wasn't happy. I really don't want to talk about my sister right now." He says, leaning against the wall.

"Why not?"

"Because I came here to get _away _from her…. And to see you." He mutters, his voice silky. _Oh lord, this again?_ I'm not going to outright tell him Peeta and I are a thing, because Peeta and I have never said three very important words to each other: I, love and you.

"Gale, I-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Why don't you just give it a shot?" He suggests, stepping closer.

"Give what a shot?"

"Me. Us." I raise an eyebrow but he can't see. I step back, but he puts a hand on my hip.

"Gale." I say disapprovingly, but he pulls my lips to his. My eyes are wide open, my hands in the air, wanting to shove him off. His lips are warm and frisky and naïve in a good way, unlike Peeta's whose are expertly quick and pleasurable. I put my hands on his shoulder, pushing him away. "Gale, I can't."

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"No, it's just… I-" A yell comes from the living room and Gale looks around the corner, gasping. He walks out quickly and I follow him hurriedly. What I see scares me.

Cato is face to face with Marvel, their faces red in anger. Clove and Glimmer tell them to calm down, but they don't listen. Peeta stands from his chair watching them, walking around the pool table. "What's going on?" I ask.

Marvel spits an insult at Cato and gets shoved for it before anyone can reply to me. Marvel stands quickly, landing a punch on Cato's jaw before pushing him against a wall. Cato puts his arm around his neck, bending it at a dangerous angle. "Cato!" Clove yells.

I get moved away from behind and see Peeta walk in front of me. I try to grab his sleeve so he won't be involved, but it slips out of my grasp. I watch terrified as Peeta wrenches Cato's arm off of Marvel's neck, pulling Cato off of his feet, throwing him on the couch with amazing strength. Marvel tries to go after Cato again but Peeta shoves him against the wall, yelling "Stop! Enough!" The three of them breathe hard, but calm down.

"What the hell?" I ask, breaking the silence. Everyone's very still, Peeta being the first one to move. He walks backwards, away from the two juiceheads, turning and standing by me.

"You okay?" He whispers as Glimmer voices her anger at Marvel and Cato, and I nod, leaning into him. I remember the feeling of Gale's lips on mine, and I feel angry with myself. Why did I let him do that? I should have slapped him into next week. "We should go."

"Bye Katniss." Gale says, hearing this. I give him a small wave as Peeta grabs my hand. Gale's brow furrows, looking at our intertwined hands. I turn before I can witness anymore of his reaction. I shake my head, realizing I've gotten myself into a predicament. Peeta announces we're leaving and hurries me out of the door.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I had no idea those asses would be drinking." He says, honestly rueful, kissing my head. _I'm sorry I kissed Gale. We're even._ I inwardly snap.

"It's fine, just as long as you don't hurt yourself." I give him a sweet fake smile as I step into his car.

* * *

The ride home was short, the thoughts taunting. Peeta turns the keys, the car growling to a stop. I can't keep this secret from him even though Gale was the one that kissed me. I like Peeta a lot… I-I love him. I don't want him to walk away thinking I'm some kind of cheater. "Gale kissed me." I blurt. Peeta looks at me as if to ask 'What did you just say?', but I add "I pushed him away, but he kissed me. I didn't want him to."

I watch his face as his eyes probe mine for a lie. "He kissed you?" He asks quietly and I nod. "He kissed you." He processes this thought in his head, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

"Don't be mad. I don't want you to be mad." My voice is childlike and sad, and he looks up at me, shaking his head.

"I'm not mad, Katniss. Not with you." He leans over, kissing my cheek. "I have to get up early to work tomorrow. The rest of my family is taking a day off, so I get the honors of doing all the work. I'll text you." He obviously wants to be alone, and he obviously is a little pissed off.

"Okay." I whisper and pull his lips to mine in a heated goodnight kiss.


	12. You Do?

**Please review ;}**

In the morning I shower, scrubbing harder than I ever have before, making sure my mother won't be able to smell the vodka from last night. I shampoo my hair for ten minutes, washing my body for over fifteen. When I get out, I dry quickly. I plan on going to visit Peeta at the bakery, secretly making sure he's not still mad.

"Katniss!" My mother calls. I crack open my bathroom door, yelling back.

"Yeah?"

"What're you doing up so early?" She sounds skeptical, and I wring the water out of my hair as I reply.

"I'm going over to Magde's. She's making a big dinner for her father's birthday and wants help early."

It's silent for a moment, and then: "Alright, tell me when you're leaving." I can hear her jogging down the stairs, and her muffled voice talking to Prim who's going to Rue's. My thought's drift to Thresh's weird behavior the other day as I brush my teeth.

I hear my phone buzz from outside of the bathroom, and open the door to go digging for it in my pile of dirty clothes. I find it, unlocking the message from Peeta, keeping a hand on my towel.

_At work. What're you doing today?_ It says.

_You'll see._ I press send, unwrapping myself and picking up a pair of tight jeans, a white tank top and a pair of black leather boots that reach the middle of my calf. I pull my hair pack in a tight ponytail, adding some eyeliner and mascara, and see I have an almost sexy cat-like look going on. I shrug, remembering the routine I did so I could repeat it when needed.

I study myself in the mirror, deciding to switch out my bra for a push-up one. I grab a baggy sweatshirt with the emblem of my old school on it, putting it on over the seductive outfit. This should make Peeta a little more than forgiving.

I shove my phone in my pocket, walking out of my room and downstairs. I remember the extra make-up I have on this morning, and try to conceal my face as I walk past mother to the kitchen. "Kat?" She asks, and I look up at her. She's a little stunned at first, but then says "That is a really pretty look for you." I smile at her, grabbing a bottle of V8 V-fusion juice, and say goodbye as I grab the car keys.

* * *

When I get there, I see a closed sign on the front door and frown. There are giant glass windows in the front and I can see Peeta's blonde hair in the dim light. I turn off the car, slinking out of my sweatshirt and out of the car.

I walk up the stone pathway, the heels of my boots scratching against the ground. I don't bother knocking on the wooden screen door, but just open it and walk in. Peeta swings around, his eyes wide.

"Katniss." He says, surprised. I smile at him and walk towards the counter he stands behind, my hands in my back pockets. "What're you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you." I whisper, my voice seductive. He bites his bottom lip, and I look to see his hands are covered in flour and icing. "What're you working on?" I ask, leaning over the counter to give him a clear shot at my chest, and he thinks I don't know he takes his chance.

"Just some, uh, cakes." He mutters, blinking. I smile at his uncomfortable movements, putting my chin in my hand angelically. "It's early for you. Did you wake up just to see me?" He asks, and I nod. He smirks at me, glancing down at my chest again. Guys are so easily read.

I look to my right, seeing an opening to behind the counter. I stand, keeping my eyes on him as I walk through the small door, running a finger along the marble countertop. He stands there, waiting for me to pounce. I stop inches from him, and he holds his hands up as if to say 'I can't really touch you'. "I should… wash my hands." He mutters, but I shake my head, grabbing him by the shirt and kissing him roughly. I slide my hands behind his back, pulling him close. He still doesn't touch me.

"Afraid to get me dirty, Peeta?" I whisper, playfully nipping his earlobe. I can almost feel him shiver.

"Well, I don't want to…" His voice trails off as I kiss his neck, hitting what seems to be his good spot. He reaches behind him, untying the apron that's wrapped around him. I pull it over his head, laying it on the counter. "I don't want to get flour in your hair." He tries his sentence again, completing it this time. I look up at him and he gulps.

"You shouldn't worry about that Peeta. You're dirty, so what?" I grin, going back and kissing his neck.

"Here?" He breathes.

"Here." I push him against the counter using my body, grabbing his wrists and forcing him to touch my breasts. He's hesitant, just leaving them there as I kiss him, but in moments he starts to knead. I moan against his mouth, biting his bottom lip. He turns us around so _he's_ pushing my hips against the counter, taking over. He wraps my hair around his wrist, tugging lightly, and I get the message. I tilt my head back and he goes for my neck, kissing and sucking. I giggle, tugging on the hem of his top. He steps back, pulling off his shirt, and then presses his body against mine once again.

He goes for my shirt as I remove his belt, throwing it on the counter behind me. He kisses me voraciously while cupping my breasts, his appetite making him erotic. His calloused fingers run up my shirt feeling my sensitive skin. My muscles tense in desire, waiting for a heavier touch in anticipation. "Enough playing around." I growl, feeling him harden against my thigh.

"I'll tease you all I want." His voice is hoarse as he orders me to strip off my shirt. I peel it off throwing it in the same direction as Peeta's belt. He watches me do this, a greedy look in his eye. We reconnect our lips, and I whisper for him to undress me completely.

His hands fervently find the button of my pants, undoing them and pulling them down my legs. He kisses my collarbone, making my breath hitch while he unclasps my bra, removing it as my hands roam his body. They slide down his stomach to jeans, and I grab him, making him groan. He uses one hand to remove my panties, the other tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I jump as his hands travels up the inside of my thigh, continuing all the way up to my sex, messaging it. I whimper.

"Peeta, please…" I whisper, his soft kisses on my jaw making the desire all the more strong. He abruptly slides two fingers inside of me, and I rise at the movement, clutching his shoulders. "Please…" I breathe again. He removes his fingers, bringing them to his lips and licking them. He unzips his jeans, taking them off along with his boxers. "I want you so bad."

"Do you?" He smiles, twirling his index finger in the air, motioning for me to turn around. I gulp, doing as I'm told. He puts a hand on my back, gently pushing me, making me lean over the counter. _I've never done this before,_ I warn him in my mind, _and I'm truly scared._

Not being able to see what he's doing makes the adrenaline run fasters, his every move a surprise. I feel his tongue on the small of my back, and he runs it up my spine. Peeta puts a hand on my rear, squeezing. I whine again, asking him to please me. He feels my hips, my behind, my back, as if he were a blind man trying to soak it all in. I start to moan, but he enters me suddenly and it morphs into a cry. The feeling is so much different this way, and it's at least ten times deeper.

He grunts, choosing his own pace, halfway depending on how loud I yell his name. Based on his speed, I can tell he likes it loud. "You are so fucking beautiful." He growls, and I turn my head, closing my eyes.

He thrusts into me harder than before. He has total control this way and I can't say I mind, the feeling is pure ecstasy. I start to get louder, spreading my hands out in front of me, gripping the opposite site of the counter. "Oh my god!" I gasp. I look back at him, seeing him throwing his head back.

"Katniss!" He grunts, ramming into me harder, and I scream at him to go faster. It feels so good I cry with every thrust, the pleasure increasing tenfold.

I can feel it, everything becoming too much. It's coming on and with every cry I give, Peeta pushes harder. Finally, out of the blue, my body convulses, and I yell an obscenity.

It takes a few hard thrusts of utter pleasure before Peeta hits his climax, but I don't feel him release. I had no idea he was wearing protection, though it _is_ a good thing. The air is filled with nothing but our labored breathing.

In one swift movement, Peeta pulls out, flipping me over and pulling his body against mine. He nuzzles his face in my hair, and I whisper "I want you to tell me something."

He kisses my neck, light as a feather, and asks "What?"

"I want you to tell me you love me. If you can't-"

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." He cuts me off, leaning back to look me in the eye. "I love you more than you know. I can't handle it sometimes." He smiles, clasping his hands behind my back, trapping me. I place my hands on his chest, grinning wildly.

I sigh in what seems like relief. "I love you…" I mutter, resting my forehead on his. "And I want you to take me again."

He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'Really? Again?' smiling like a child. I nod and he kisses me, lifting me onto the counter, starting the whole delicious process over again.


	13. Finnick Ohdear

** I recently (being the perv I am) read The Mating Games. It. Was. Great.** **You should check it out, it's by ktface3. Thanks so much for the review and follows, trying to incorporate as much lemons and drama as I can for you! Bringing in Haymitch!**

I drive myself home after an immense amount of seductive growling and moaning, planning to tell my mother something, something that needs to be shared. I open the front door, kicking off my shoes with ease, removing my phone from the pocket of my baggy sweatshirt. "Mom?" I call. "Ma?"

I walk around the corner, quizzically, skeptical of the silence. Maybe she went to go get Prim, or maybe she's asleep, shopping? "Mom, where are you?"

"Katniss, I'm out here. Come, I have someone I want you to meet!" She calls giddily, and I raise an eyebrow. Shaking my head, I walk through the kitchen to the sliding glass door, opening it and stepping out. I freeze as I see a man with shoulder length blonde hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. "This is Haymitch, do you remember him?"

"Uh, no." I mutter, keeping an eye on him. My mother chuckles at me.

"He was your fathers best friend. Haymitch introduced me to your dad all those years ago." She explains, and I raise my eyebrow higher.

"Hi there, sweetheart." He says, smirking at me. _Now I remember you._ "You're a bit bigger than I remember…"

"It's called growing up. Heard of it?" I remember an image of my father, drunk and slurring back when I was young. I know he was with this man when he had taken those drinks, and I never trusted Haymitch even though I was six or seven. He disappeared after my father died in the accident…

I blink rapidly, clearing my mind. "Katniss," My mother says, much like a warning. "Be nice."

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something." I say, forgetting about the all-time drunk standing by me.

"Go ahead."

"_Mom," _I repeat, "_I wanted to tell you something."_ She nods in comprehension, and excuses herself, telling Haymitch to have a seat. I lead her into the kitchen, turning and looking at her.

"Please make this quick, I was looking forward to catching up with Haymitch." She whispers, crosses her arms. I sigh and roll her eyes, leaning a hip on the counter.

"He's a roaring drunk, mom. Give him some whiskey and he'll wait for hours." I snap, shaking my head and breathing another sigh. "So today, when I went over to Madge's, I didn't know Peeta would be there," I lie, "And so he and I started talking while Madge had to set the table and shower quickly, and he kissed me." I blurt, wearing a teenager-y happy smile.

Her face is expressionless for a moment before she cracks a smile, asking "Really?" I nod vigorously. She grabs my hands in her, laughing. "Oh Katniss, that's great! Is he the blonde one that picked you up the other day?"

"Yes!" I grin at her as she tells me he was a "total cutie". I look over her shoulder, seeing Haymitch looking out towards the sea. "You should, uh, probably…" I nod his way.

"Oh, right. Anyway Katniss, I'm so happy for you!" She kisses me on the cheek, and hurries back outside. I know that was a weird reaction for a mother, but I've never really had a boyfriend before, let alone share it with her so excitedly. I pull out my phone, sharing with Peeta.

_I told my mom._

A few minutes later, as I eat a grape, he replies. _What'd you say?_

_ I told her. Not about the sex, just that you kissed me. She outside hanging out with some whiskey dependent old friend right now, but she actually smiled._ I smirk, thinking about his soft lips and the contrast between them and his demanding growls.

_Do we still have to go behind her back?_ My phone buzzes with his question.

_If you want some action, yes. I don't think she'd mind the kissing though._ I snap my phone shut as my mother and Haymitch step inside, looking at my goofy expression. "What're you smiling about?" My mother kids, setting down a glass of lemonade.

I hold up my phone, explaining with one word. "Peeta." Haymitch looks from my mother to me, his head cocked. I stand, pulling the hem of my tank top, scratching my neck.

"Remember how you used to do archery when you were little?" My mother asks abruptly. I look at her a moment before nodding. "Well Haymitch offered to help you relearn the ropes. He has a nephew learning a similar technique and he needs someone to keep him company down at the ranch."

Wow. I haven't thought about archery in years, ever since my father died. He used to show me how to stand, how to string the bow and how to clean them. A thought of him smiling as I hit a ten rushes through my brain at once and I swallow the lump that forms in my throat. "Sure." I mutter, snatching my phone off of the counter as it vibrates. Haymitch tells my mother something but I don't hear. I check my phone, trying to erase my mind of my father's memory for the moment.

_Well then what're you doing later?_ Peeta asks.

"Did you hear that Katniss?" My mother asks, grabbing my attention.

"What?"

"Haymitch's nephew has a session today. If you can manage to find your arrows in the attic you can go." She tells me, and I make an 'oh' face. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that, but I agree anyway.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I mutter, excusing myself. I run up the stair to the string that hangs down at the end of the hallway. I consider changing my whole outfit after I get the supplies, but don't think too much of it. I bring down the wooden ladder, climbing up them quickly. I stand folded over forward, searching with my eyes. I dig in the first box but find nothing but those annoying packing peanut things. I throw the box aside, cringing as the insides of the box spill out of the entrance to the attic. I dig through a few more boxes before something sharp pokes me and I hiss, jumping back. I empty the box, seeing something that brings me to the verge of tears. It's a picture of my father and me lying among the arrows that clattered everywhere. I dig around for the sheath and bow, finding them behind a separate box. I struggle to get the arrows into their holster, my fingers shaking from the remembrance of my past. I sigh, shouldering the sheath as well as the arch of black metal, leaving.

* * *

Haymitch left after he gave me directions to his ranch which I learned was given to him, not earned. My mother is very careful not to bring up father, barely relinquishing on the past at all. I leave, driving to the coordinates given to me. I sing along to a sad song in the car though I don't feel tears coming on anymore.

There's a long dirt road leading up to a large red barn with paint peeling off of its façade. The car jumps and shakes with the small pebbles under it, and it takes me a moment to realize there's a form resting on the side of the wooden building, black leather boots shining in the sun. I think for a moment that's it's Haymitch taking a swig of his drink, but the legs are much too long and as I roll closer in the family Toyota, I see reddish locks on top of their head.

I pull the car over onto the shoulder, turning off the lovely air conditioning. I reach behind me, grabbing my things and stepping out of the car, into the beating rays of the unforgiving sun. Its warmth soaks through my skin and I bask in the feeling for a moment. I wear boots with a skin tight black t-shirt and loose fitting jeans, already feeling overdressed. I exhale before walking forward, the figure beside the barn still lying motionless.

As I get closer, I can see the finer details of the _fine_ man. His hair is a copper color, tousled and perfect. His skin is tan and flawless, his head tilted back, enjoying the sun. As I continue to approach, it strikes me he's probably asleep.

The top buttons of his shirt are undone, revealing glistening layers of lean muscles. His legs, like I said, are long, as well as his nimble looking fingers. My steps become intentionally quieter as I stand just a few feet away from him.

I jump as one of his eyes pop open, and he looks at me, his irises a shocking, tantalizing green. He closes it again, smiling. "You must be Katniss." He purrs, his voice tantalizing.

"You must be what's-his-face's nephew." I say uncaring of his beauty. His cat-like smile widens, showing off gleaming straight teeth.

"Finnick." He informs softly.

"I thought his name was Haymitch." I smirk, dropping my bow and sheath on the ground.

"Yes it is. _My _name is Finnick." I nod, sitting on the ground in front of his pretzel style. "You're much cuter than I expected." He mumbles, and I can barely hear him. I do, though.

"Says the man with his eyes closed..." I retort and his shoulders shake with a chuckle. He lifts his head, looking me in the eye.

"Well I was trying to be conscious of my staring." He says, looking down to my chest, then back. "Would you rather I do this?" He grins as my cheeks redden.

"No not particularly." He speaks with a witty sophisticated tongue and I try to match it. It's silent for a few beats as we lock eyes, staring.

"How long have you been doing archery?" He asks smoothly. I pluck grass out of the ground, throwing the blades aside.

"A while. I stopped after my trainer moved away." I lie, unable to share my story with this seductive stranger.

"Getting a new one against your religion?" He kids, having no idea what his words really mean.

"Exactly." I grumble. I don't look up at him, because I know he's staring. I don't feel attracted to him in any way at all, though naturally, I'll admit he's gorgeous. He's so far from Peeta it just feels wrong to look down at his chest or to lose myself in his bright green eyes. "Do you shoot too?"

"Arrows? No." He replies and I look up from the ground, raising an eyebrow. He nods to our left, and I see something I can't believe I didn't see before. It's targets, dummies and even a speed gun I see cops using when I flip out, slowing down. There's something gold, rays of sunlight bouncing off it, leaning against one of the dummies.

"What is it?" I ask, standing, locking my eyes on the shape I can't make out.

"A trident." I can hear the smirk in his voice as I walk slowly towards it, leaving my arrows and bow… somewhere.

"Damn…" I breathe, walking to it and picking it up. It must weigh thirty pounds, and it's obviously solid gold. "How much was this?"

"A lot." He replies, realizing his shirt is still undone, quickly and swiftly buttoning a few up using just his left hand. I raise an eyebrow.

"For me a lot is like a hundred dollars." I say, and he smiles.

"Well I don't know what comes after a lot, but it was that much." I laugh, realizing that he's not at all what I'd thought he'd be. He's sly and dashing, yes, but also quite normal.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask, setting the gorgeous weapon back down. Finnick shrugs, ramming a hand through his hair.

"The man's a roaring drunk, did you expect him to be here?" He slips up, letting go of the high class attitude for a moment, regaining it as he straightens his posture.

"Uh, kind of."

"Well that's too bad. I'll have to teach you myself." He smirks and I do back. He's playful in a _friendly_ way, and I don't mind it. It's elating to have a guy who's not looking for sex wink at you.


	14. Clash

**So sorry for the wait, I've been so busy. And tired. **

Finnick and I laughed for a long time, and I managed to crack his shell as he did mine. I learned he's 23, has a girlfriend, and is going into his second year of college. I told him about my mother and Prim. I spoke of my father teaching me about archery and even spilled that he had passed away. Finnick was truly sorry, his dashing smile fading quickly at the news.

* * *

On my drive home, I think of my father's smile and the songs he used to sing to me and Prim when we were young. My mother never approved since they always seemed to have an eerie undertone.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I blink away the tears as I realize the light's now green, easing the car forward, but the memories continue to assault my state of sanity.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree where the dead man called out for his love to flee? _

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

Oh gosh, I have to focus! I can't fucking drive with blurred vision and a busy mind. I turn on the radio, listening to some song, a girl with a loud and unique voice singing "Give your heart a break." But it's no use, just making me more distracted.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run so we'd both be free?_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

My father's voice was so soft yet so deep, so mysterious yet melodic. He always used to hum me a song on Christmas morning while I sat on the floor next to Prim by the glow of the tree, ripping and tossing wrapping paper. He sang us other songs, but The Hanging Tree always was and will be the one burned into my brain until the day I die.

_Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

I'm ripped away from my delusion when I hear the crunch of metal, my head jerking backwards, the car stopping. _Shit, fuck, shit, shit, shit,_ I panic, realizing what happened; I hit the back of another car while I couldn't wrap my head around reality. My breathing is short and frantic, my hands shaking. Someone steps out of the car in front of mine, dragging a hand through their hair angrily. She looks very familiar, but I don't pay any mind to the recognition. I shakily grab the door handle, stepping out, the tears still falling.

"I-I'm so sorry." I say, stepping onto the pavement.

"No, no it's okay. It's not bad." The woman is a little sympathetic now that she sees I'm a wreck. I peer up at her and notice, finally, why her face is ringing a bell. She's Enobaria. A girl I knew when I was in elementary school. Her skin is a dark mocha color, her hair black and her stressed eyes studying her bumper. She looks over at me, but it's obvious she doesn't remember. Good, she was the biggest bitch I ever knew, the first real bully I ever had to deal with. She was very tall back then, but now she's maybe three inches taller than me. "Here," She says, walking to her car and, starting it, rolls it forward a bit. The metal barely has a dent in it, but it's there.

"Maybe we should still-" I start.

"No." She snaps, stepping back out. "No, it's fine. We're done here." I am totally taken aback. Exchanging information wasn't the end of the world last time I checked, unless you're a… criminal. _Oh shit._

I'm suddenly very nervous, my over reacting brain taking over. "Uh, okay." I mutter, watching her slam the door to her car. Maybe she did recognize me and wanted to get away fast enough and exchanging information would me she would have to say at least hello. Maybe she's an ax murderer. I turn and scurry to my car, digging for my phone. I dial a very familiar number.

"Hello?" He answers on the third ring, clearing his throat when it comes out croaky.

"Peeta?"

He's silent for a moment, then: "Are you okay?"

"No," I sniffle, "Can you… I hit someone's car. I'm in deep shit, Peeta. I'll be grounded for a month." I turn the keys, pulling the car over to the shoulder, turning it off again.

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asks and I hear the chiming of keys in the background.

"I'm on Mclain Street and no I'm fine." I reply, wiping a tear off of my cheek using my shirt.

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't move." He says curtly, hanging up. I'm saddened as I realize I should probably call my mother, but I decide against it. I sink lower into my seat, waiting.

* * *

I jump as someone taps on the window, and look up to see Peeta's blue eyes worried. "Oh thank god…" I breathe, opening my door and standing, hugging him. "I'm such a fucking mess tonight, I can't…" I don't know why, but I start to cry harder. My father always comforted me and I missed his touch so much over the years, but tonight I realized Peeta's touch is just like it; warm, caring, consoling and most of all protecting.

He hushed me softly. "I know. Come on, we'll go to my house until you get yourself together." He pulls me backwards, shutting the door behind me. Grabbing my hand, he leads me to his truck, opening the door for me and I crawl in, looking out at him as he walks to his own side.

"What about my car?" I ask.

"We'll get it later. Did you tell your mom?" He says, shutting his door. I shake my head and he purses his lips, keying the ignition and driving forward. "What's wrong? Why'd this happen?" He watches the road as he speaks.

"I couldn't stop thinking about my father." I admit, waiting for his reaction. I've never told Peeta that my father died, but I do now.

"I-I'm sorry, Katniss." He grabs my hand with his, keeping the other on the wheel. I look down at our intertwined fingers, heaving a sigh.

"I've learned to live with the fact he's not coming back. Prim hasn't. She decides to ignore it altogether." I gush. I don't even know why I'm spilling everything. "I know I can't replace him. I can't replace the feeling he gave me when he came home from work and kissed me and Prim on the top of our heads. Or the feeling when he sang to me when I was sick. I can't replace any of it, but I can come close." I look up at Peeta and he looks from the road to me with soft eyes. "You're like a drug to me, Peeta. In more ways than you know." I look down again, feeling like I'm puny.

"I love you Katniss." He whispers. Even if it was the only thing he could come up with, it's the most powerful.

I choke a sob, hearing my father's voice, not his. "I know."

* * *

Peeta sits me down on his bed after pulling me down the hall past an unfamiliar face I'd guess is Scone (Peeta, Rye and Scone; still fucking adorable). He stared for a moment before shaking his head at his mother's rising voice.

I watch him go to his closet and pull out a shirt, walking over to me. I lift up the bottom of my tee, wiping another tear although it's already soaked with them. Peeta kneels on the bed beside me, lifting my shirt up over my shoulders, helping me slide into his oversized one. "Thank you." I squeak.

He shifts, pulling me closer. I sniffle for the thousandth time that night, reveling in the moment as he wraps his arms around my middle, sitting behind me, his hard stomach pressed against my back. "You're okay." He whispers, and in his arms, I know this is true. I want to be as close as possible, breathing in his scent, taking in his every handsome feature, but I'm forced to sit and relax for a while, and I know I need it.

After an eternity of silence, he asks: "_Are _telling your mother? At all?"

"If I don't have to, honestly, no I'm not going to." I reply, thankful for the distraction from my thoughts.

"I think you should anyway."

"It's either I tell her or I spend time with you. You pick, Peeta." I mutter. _That_ shuts him up. I look down, grabbing his wrists and removing them from my stomach. I stand and turn around, sitting back down on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was close to insanity earlier." I say quietly.

"That's a common thing for you, Katniss." He mumbles sarcastically.

I give a fake laugh. "You're funny!" I snap, making him chuckle. I remove my hands from around him, moving them to the waistband of his pants. His smile immediately fades, his eyes never leaving mine. I lift up his shirt sliding it off of him, undoing the button of his jeans with two fingers. I kiss his lips slowly and passionately, though he seems a little flustered.

"Is this your thanks?" He asks, almost inaudibly. I nod with seductive Bambi eyes as he practically begs me to remove my shirt with his eyes. I lean back, doing so, unclasping my bra as well. "The door…" He adds, nodding. I look back with a frown. Standing, I cover my chest with my arm, walking to the other side of the room in a few strides. I push on the door, making sure it's closed, locking it.

"There." I say, hurrying back to Peeta who lies back, leaning on his elbows. I waste no time unzipping his pants and he lifts his hips as I tug them down his legs. I don't know where my confidence is coming from, but Peeta obviously likes it. I can see his desire through his boxers, and decide to torment him further. I place my hands on his stomach, sliding them up, all the way to his collar bone which I pepper with kisses. He moans as I grind my hips against his hard-on and I growl seductively in his ear.

He reaches down, undoing the button of my pants, pushing them down while never disconnecting our lips. I kick them somewhere, once again going down on Peeta. My fingers linger on the elastic of his boxers and I can almost hear him gulp. I pull them down his hips, revealing his marvelous erection. "Katniss…" He mumbles, watching me take him in my hand, moving it up and down, slowly at first. The friction makes him squirm and I feel all too powerful. "Please."

I smile at his voice, hearing that it's desperate. I lean down, taking him into my mouth. I repeat the movement I did with my hands and in seconds his hips move up and down in rhythm to my lead. He grabs the sheets in a vise-like grip, groaning. I look up at him through my eyelashes, pure ecstasy on his face. I place a hand on his girth as well as my lips, moving them in identical ways. Peeta growls my name, his breath hitching halfway through.

I start to pick up the pace and as I do, Peeta gets louder. "Oh _fuck, _Katniss!" He gasps, grabbing my hair. Suddenly, a warm fluid fills my mouth as he yells again. I quickly swallow it, removing my mouth from his member.

He's looking up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. I lick my lips, crawling on top of him as he smiles. "I _really _love you, Katniss."

**I usually don't do BJ's in stories since I find them un-intimate and a little weird, so this was just experimentation for me. Hope you liked, sorry for the wait it won't happen again :}**


End file.
